Choices
by unike145
Summary: Draco makes different choices at the end of 6th year. Draco POV, EWE, OOC, DM/HG, AU, minor character death. This is essentially a retelling of Deathly Hallows, only with Draco joining the trio. Much of it will be taken directly from book 7. No Copyright infringement intended.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The lovely JKR owns everything you recognise.**

Tonight is the night. The Death Eaters are here in the castle. I've cornered the old man, disarmed him.

He knows I'm going to kill him, knows I've been working on it all year. Yet he seems calm.

I'm staring down my wand at him when I come to a realization. This is not who I am, not who I want to be.

I am not a cold blooded killer, if there were a reason perhaps, but not senseless murder.

This man is not my enemy. I do not want to do this. I just want my mother safe.

I'm startled when Dumbledore speaks.

"Let's discuss your options, Draco."

**"My options? I haven't got any options. I have to do it. He'll kill me! He'll kill my mother!"**

"It is not too late, Draco. I can help you. No harm has been done yet."

My hands shake.

**"No, you cant, nobody can help me. He told me to do it or he'll kill me. I've got no choice."**

Dumbledore says the strangest thing then,

"He cannot kill you if you are already dead."

**"what?"**

I lower my wand slightly. He must be mad!

"Come over to the light side. We can hide you, fake your death.

What is more, we can send order members to your mother tonight and hide her as well.

No one would be surprised if you died attempting to kill me. I dare say Voldemort expects it.

Nor would anyone be surprised that we had captured and killed your mother. It's what they would do.

Please Draco, come to the right side, you are no killer."

I stare at him. He's insane. But it's so tempting. Do I really believe I'm better than others?

Granger has proved time and time again that muggleborns are no less than purebloods.

She always outdoes me, the purest of purebloods. She's just as intelligent and witty as I.

She can duel with the best and throw a decent punch as well. Am I really any better than her?

I think not. I'm lowering my wand. I have every intention of taking his deal.

Then they're here, Bellatrix, the Carrows, Greyback. Aunt Bella is screeching in her awful way.

"Do it Draco! Do it now!"

Suddenly Snape bursts in and Dumbledore looks at him, he's pleading and his voice is so quiet I barely hear it.

"Severus...Severus, please."

Snape raises his wand at the old man.

"Avada Kedavra"

Dumbledore is blasted over the battlements, falling toward the ground.

He's gone, along with his offer, my chance to escape.

Snape grabs me by the back of the collar and leads me out the door.

I despise being manhandled and quickly break out of his grip. Now I'm both terrified and furious.

I was about to get out of this madness. If they had only been another minute longer, I would have said yes.

As we are going down the stairs we run into Potter's friends.

Bellatrix is fighting the Weasley girl, Lovegood and Longbottom all at once.

I'm more concerned with Greyback, who has his sights on Granger. I always hated that werewolf.

He hungers for human flesh, especially children.

More than once I've caught him looking at me in a way that makes me want to vomit.

As he lunges at her, my arm comes up automatically.

**"Avada Kedavra"**

I hit him square in the back and he falls, mid-lunge, dead, trapping Granger under him.

I quickly stun and body bind one of the Carrows, the other one has disappeared.

Bellatrix is too busy with the others to notice what I've done. I know Snape saw, but he pretends he didn't.

Maybe he is more loyal to Dumbledore than I thought. But why would he kill him then?

Granger stares at me with wide eyes, I grab her under the arms and pull her out from under the great man-beast.

She immediately whips out her wand and stuns, and body binds Bellatrix. Then she turns her wand on me.

_"Are you with us then?"_

I nod.

**"Dumbledore is dead. He offered me protection. He said we could fake my death. **

**Then your lot would capture my mother, and we would both be put into protection."**

She looks uncertainly at me and suddenly Potter appears, literally out of nowhere.

He points his wand at Snape, but speaks to Granger.

"It's true what Malfoy said. Dumbledore made him the deal. He was lowering his wand. I say we honor the offer"

Then he turns on Snape, and screams

"How could you? He trusted you and you betrayed him!"

Snape says nothing, just turns and walks away. Potter chases him, casting spell after spell at him.

Snape blocks them all easily. Potter casts sectumsempra at him and Snape blasts him off his feet.

"You dare use my own spells against me? Yes, I am the Half-Blood Prince"

I've got no clue what that means, but Granger gasps, and Potter looks stunned. Snape continues

"Do not judge what you do not know, boy. You saw the state he was in. I was merely doing as I was asked.

I must return to the Dark Lord. I must tell him the others were captured and Draco was killed."

Then Snape looked at Granger of all people

"Mobilize the Order quickly to capture Narcissa. I cannot delay much longer."

Snape turns and walks into the darkness and Granger sends a patronus,

_'Narcissa Malfoy is to be captured immediately but not harmed.'_

Suddenly there are a dozen wands on me, Dumbledore's army is here. Granger looks them all in the eye

_"Lower your wands. Malfoy is with us. Focus on keeping Bellatrix and Carrow detained._

_And for heaven's sakes, somebody find the other Carrow"_

Potter seems to suddenly remember something

"At the top of the Astronomy Tower stairs. I used a body bind on the other one."

Several students run that way and come back a moment later, levitating the death eater down near the others.

Granger quickly stupefies all of them, then puts them in full body binds and casts incarcerous for good measure.

She quickly gathers their wands and holds her hand out to me. I look at her uncertain what she is wanting.

_"You have to give me your wand Malfoy. I don't know that I can trust you yet."_

Grudgingly I hand it over to her. At least its not Weasley, he'd probably snap it just to be a prick.

Soon a large man with dark brown skin appears, he's called Kingsley and will be taking me to a safe house.

I panic a bit.

**"Wait. I'm not going by myself! Granger's the only one here I trust."**

Apparently this shocks everyone, because they're all staring with their mouths hanging open.

**"What? Why is that so shocking? She's just an inherently good person. **

**She wouldn't let her personal feelings cloud her judgement."**

Her lips twitch as if she is holding back a smile.

_"I can't leave, Malfoy. There are things that need done here, but you are dead, so you have to go. _

_I can't have your little Slytherin friends reporting that you are, in fact, alive and well. I have an idea. _

_Kingsley, why don't you get Tonks."_

Kingsley nods and walks down the hall and around the corner.

**"What the hell is a Tonks?"**

Just then Kingsley reappears with a woman who has bubblegum pink hair who looks vaguely familiar.

Granger looks at me and says

_"Malfoy, this is your cousin, Nymphadora Tonks. Her mother is Andromeda, your mother's sister. _

_Do not call her by her first name unless you want to be hexed. Can you trust her at least? _

_I'll come make sure no one has killed or maimed you as soon as I can."_

I don't seem to have any other choice, so I nod. At least I'm not forced to go with a Weasley.

Granger gives my wand to the pink haired girl.

When I glare the girl turns her hair platinum blonde like mine and her face contorts until it mirrors my own scowl.

Everyone laughs when I jump back in surprise and I sneer at all of them.

Granger giggles some more and my lips twitch. Strange how her laugh makes me want to laugh. She says

_"Tonks is a metamorphmagus. It's pretty rare, but really cool."_

**"Can we just go?"**

Tonks nods, then turns to Granger

"We'll be at Mum's. Moody's already on his way to retrieve auntie dearest.

I'll send you a patronus letting you know how it goes."

She taps her wand over my head. I've always hated the feeling of a disillusionment charm, but it is necessary.

Can't have people see me walk around when I'm dead, yeah?

She grabs my arm and walks out of the castle with me, past the boundaries and we apparate away.

When I open my eyes, the disillusionment is lifted, I am standing in a house.

I suppose it is what an average sized house looks like, but I've nothing to compare it to really.

Tonks introduces me to her mum, my aunt Andromeda.

I step back, and instinctively reach for my wand, which isn't there.

At a quick glance she looks like Bellatrix, but on further inspection I realize she looks much healthier,

more human, than Bella. Her hair is a lighter brown and her eyes wider and kinder than her older sister.

The woman pauses and looks at me

"Everyone told me you look like your father, but I see an awful lot of Cissy in you."

I shrug

**"I can only hope that's true. It'd be far better than being like Lucius."**

She looks... impressed? Apparently she hadn't been expecting me to say that.

She offers me tea and biscuits, which I accept gratefully.

I had been too nervous and stressed to eat earlier and now I'm starving.

We sit down to wait for mother, hoping that everything is going smoothly.

Around 2 AM there is a clatter in the garden.

We rush out and there's mother trying to fight off 5 order members, without her wand.

**"Mother, Mother stop! stop!"**

I wrap my arms around her from behind, pinning her arms to keep her from lashing out.

She spins around and stares at me as if seeing a ghost. Then she begins to sob.

"Draco? Oh, my boy. Severus said you were dead. Then they came for me. I don't understand."

**"I am dead, mother. At least as far as the dark lord and his followers are concerned. And so shall you be. **

**The dark lord intended me to die. I made a choice and saved us both. **

**Soon word will leak that we both are dead. We shall remain that way until further notice."**

She stares at me strangely.

**"Are you angry with my choice mother?"**

She shakes her head

"No, Draco, on the contrary, I am so incredibly proud.

I was worried you were too much like your father, cold and unfeeling."

Now I shake my head

**"No, mother, I just wear my mask well. Would you like to see where we will be staying?"**

She looks apprehensive

**"Come along mother. I think you will be quite happy with it."**

I walk her to the door outside the kitchen and lead her inside. Andromeda sits at the table, drinking tea.

Mother freezes when she sees her. I turn back to look at her and she has tears running down her face.

"Andy, is it really you?"

Andromeda stands and walks across the room, then she pulls mother into a hug.

Mother clings to her, and sobs into her shoulder. I never thought I would see her look and act so...human.

Tonks pulls me into the other room, then sends off a patronus telling Granger that my mother arrived safely.

"Lets give them some time, yeah? Wizard's chess?"

**"Brilliant!"**

I love wizard's chess. We soon all retire for bed. Granger did not come the next day or the next.

Although I do not feel persecuted here at my aunt's home, I still worry.

At the end of the 3rd day, late in the evening, Granger finally comes.

She is wearing a simple, knee length, long sleeved black dress.

Her cheeks are tear stained and she looks exhausted.

I realize she must be coming from the funeral, Dumbledore's funeral.

I feel like I might be sick, thinking about it. She plops down on the couch next to me.

_"Everything alright, Malfoy?"_

**"Yeah. You? You look bloody shattered."**

_"Its been a long day"_

I have no idea what possesses me to say it. I've never apologised before in my life

**"I'm sorry"**

She looks at me like I've grown a second head.

_"for what?"_

**"Everything"**

Strangely, I mean it. Which is bloody weird.

Then she does the one thing I would never expect of Hermione Granger. She bursts into tears.

**"Bloody hell woman! What's wrong with you? **

**The first time in my life I'm nice to you and it's the only time you cry?"**

_"Sorry. It's not really your fault. Just everything. It's all so overwhelming._

_If you had only decided before...maybe Dumbledore wouldn't be dead._

_Then I wouldn't have so much on my shoulders"_

**"How was I supposed to decide before? No one had offered me anything. **

**What do you mean 'so much on your shoulders'?"**

_"You didn't have to wait for an offer. You could have just come to us._

_If you had come to Dumbledore, or even me, before and asked for protection, we would have done it, you know._

_Without Dumbledore, Harry and Ron rely on me for so much._

_I mean, I don't really mind, but it can be so overwhelming sometimes._

_I just wish we could just be normal teenagers sometimes, you know?"_

**"You have no idea."**

_"What do you mean?"_

**"Not only have I always been under pressure to be on the dark side, **

**I also have been under pressure to keep up this pureblood elite show. **

**Doing everything the proper pureblood way. **

**Because of your blood, I wouldn't have been allowed to befriend you, even if I had wanted to. **

**But on the other hand, if you had been a pureblood witch, **

**as soon as I realized that you were the only person witty and intelligent enough to keep up with me, **

**I would have requested my father procure a marriage contract for us. **

**Its strange to think about, and it makes me realize how ridiculous it all is. Your blood is red, just like mine."**

She smiles at me, I'm glad she isn't crying any more.

When I mention the marriage contract her face turns red, and she covers it with her hands.

It's a nice change to make her smile.

I hear whispering and giggling behind us and turn around to see mother, Tonks and aunt Andromeda

peeking around the doorway. They're all grinning and giggling like they have some grand secret. I roll my eyes.

When I turn back around, Granger's asleep. She really must be tired.

I pull the throw off the couch and toss it over her. I hear the 3 older women giggling again and I glare.

**"shush"**

I sit back and turn on the TV. Tonks had shown me how to use it yesterday.

I have to admit, for a muggle contraption, it's pretty cool.

I must have dozed off at some point, because I wake up in the dark. I'm bloody roasting and I don't know why.

I'm buried in a blanket and when I try to move I realize something else.

Granger is pressed into my side, with her head on my shoulder and my arm around her.

My hand is resting on her waist and I can feel every curve on her body pressed against mine.

I can feel my face heating up and I'm glad no one's here to see. I am Draco Malfoy, I do not blush!

Granger wiggles a little and snuggles further into my side.

When my arm tightens around her waist she lets out a contented sigh and settles back down.

I settle for pulling the blankets halfway off of me and go back to sleep.

I would never admit it, but I slept better tonight, roasting under too many blankets, on an uncomfortable couch,

with Granger's body pressed up against me, than I have in months, maybe years. I'm honestly surprised.

I've never been one to cuddle. If I take a witch back to my bed, I always make her leave before I fall asleep.

I had always preferred sleeping alone. Maybe I was wrong.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Or not. Waking up to Weaselbee bellowing in the morning is not my ideal wake up call.

On the other hand, Granger is still pressed firmly to my side and that isn't so bad.

She doesn't even freak out when she wakes up.

_"Ronald Weasley, if you don't stop yelling I am going to hex you into next week."_

She groans and clutches her head, then looks at me apologetically

_"Sorry Malfoy. I do that when I sleep."_

I smirk at her and shrug.

**"Doesn't bother me, Granger"**

I go into the kitchen and get 2 vials of headache potion and 2 bottles of water.

I hand one of each to Granger, before consuming my own.

_"Thanks"_

Weasley is still fuming. He's glaring at me, when Tonks walks in the room.

"Ron, what are you doing here?"

"Hermione never came back last night, so I came to check on her."

Tonks glares at him

"I am an auror, you know. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of things.

If you had checked with Mcgonagall you would have known that I let her know last night that Hermione fell asleep,

and I would send her back today once she was up and fed."

Weasley turns red, but doesn't stop glaring between me and Tonks.

"Yeah, well, I don't think letting her sleep with a death eater is taking care of things very well"

Before Tonks or I could protest, Granger draws her wand and puts him in a full body bind.

She stands over him with her hands on her hips, I had to laugh.

_"Ronald Weasley, this is the last time I will say this. I can take care of myself thank you very much._

_Besides which, you know perfectly well that I do that while I'm sleeping. It's not as if Malfoy attacked me._

_Besides, he doesn't even have his wand._

_You are going to return to Hogwarts and I will be back when I am good and ready. Understood? Finite Incantatem"_

At least the Weasel has the good grace to look ashamed.

_"Oh, and apologize to Malfoy."_

This was too good.

"Like Hell"

_"Ronald!"_

He steps into the fireplace

"Fine, sorry I jumped to conclusions ferret. Keep your slimy hands off of her."

He floo'd away right after that, so she couldn't reprimand him again, but she was furious.

_"aaaargh..."_

she makes a frustrated sound between a growl and a scream and storms out the back door.

I follow her and she's hexing the giant rock in Andromeda's back yard.

**"You know, if you tell Tonks to give me my wand back, I'll duel with you. You look stressed."**

She looks at me uncertainly, then disappears inside. When she comes back, she has my wand.

_"If you try to apparate you'll hurt yourself, so just don't, OK?"_

**"I'm not going anywhere Granger."**

She still looks unsure about giving me my wand back

**"What is it Granger? I can practically hear your brain working over there."**

_"You used an unforgivable. The worst one."_

**"I only did it to save your life, you know. It was my first time."**

She looks shocked

**"What, Granger, you think I just go around killing everything in sight? **

**I couldn't use it on Dumbledore, there was no reason. It was just senseless violence, cold blooded murder.**

** That's not who I am. I am not a cold blooded murderer. **

**I decided I could only use that spell if there was a really good reason."**

_"Like saving my life?"_

I shrug.

**"I guess so. I mean, he was a vile, awful monster anyway. **

**He hungered for human flesh even when the moon wasn't full. **

**He had a special proclivity for children and teenagers. He would watch me a lot. **

**It made me want to puke my guts out."**

She nods and hands me my wand.

_"I'm glad you changed Malfoy, I'm glad you're not a murderer."_

**"I killed Greyback."**

_"There's a difference between murder and defence. Murder does terrible things to your soul."_

After that there was no more talking.

We duel until we are both worn out, then we lay on the grass and Granger points out shapes in the clouds.

I tell her she's strange. She shrugs and says its a muggle thing. We're called for breakfast soon after that.

It's weird, being able to just be, especially around her.

I feel like kicking myself for the last 6 years of being a jerk to her.

I'm surprised to find that I want to make an effort to be friends with her. Not be so cruel and vile.

_"I should really get back, before someone else comes looking for me. This has been nice Malfoy._

_I'm sure I'll see you again soon."_

She waves at me and steps into the floo. I plop down on the couch, wondering what the hell is happening to me.

Mother comes and sits next to me.

"She seems like a lovely girl."

I roll my eyes.

**"I know you lot heard what I said yesterday. I wasn't lying. **

**If she had been a pureblood, I would have been after her since first year. **

**She's always been able to keep up with me. **

**If I was in the mood for a verbal sparring match, she's the one I would seek out. **

**I tormented her most because I hated that her blood status made her out of bounds for me in any way. **

**I wasn't even allowed to be friends with the one person who could keep up with me"**

"well, you can now, son."

I shake my head

**"what if its too late? I mean, when she's by herself, sure, but scar head and the weasel, they'll never let it go."**

"maybe you should start by using their proper names?"

I roll my eyes but nod.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I updated this because I forgot Harry is still at the Dursley's.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it. Here's to you JKR. **

Almost a month has gone by since Granger sent me here.

She hasn't been here in a few days and I am bored out of my mind.

Tonks isn't here often as she still works as an auror at the ministry

and also has things to do for the order.

Mother and aunt Andromeda sit and chat all the time.

All I do is watch this blasted TV, read, play chess by myself and hope Granger comes back soon.

I am ready to bash my head against a wall in boredom.

Granger stumbles out of the fireplace, grabs the front of my shirt and drags me outside.

Mother and aunt Andromeda smirk but say nothing. Granger draws her wand.

_"Ready Malfoy?"_

I draw my wand quickly and take position. We duel for ages, neither of us holding back.

Afterwards we lay on the grass again. Finally I break the silence.

**"Glad to have you back, Granger, I was about to die of boredom, but what was that about?"**

_"Ronald! ugh. He makes me so angry._

_He treats me like I'm going to break at any moment and whenever I practice with him,_

_he claims he was holding back, being a gentleman._

_At least with you I know you won't screw around, you wont hold back, _

_and there's at least some challenge for me._

_I could kick his arse up and down the entirety of Hogwarts and he still acts like I'm made of glass"_

I chuckle.

**"You are definitely not made of glass Granger. **

**Even I will admit you throw a good punch, and challenge me in a duel."**

_"Ugh. I just don't understand why he treats me like that!"_

**"Because he likes you, and because he thinks that's what girls want. **

**Granted some girls do...but not you. He's clueless."**

_"What do you mean he likes me? no, absolutely not."_

**"You're blind then Granger. Come on, I thought you were smart."**

She huffs at my comment.

_"I am smart, thank you very much. He does not like me._

_If he liked me he wouldn't have run around with that slag Lavender, _

_making me want to vomit for half the year."_

**"Does it bother you that he did that?"**

_"NO!"_

I raise an eyebrow at her. She is a terrible liar.

_"Fine, yes. But I'm getting over it. He obviously is into dumb, slaggy, blonde girls."_

I have no idea what makes me say it, but I couldn't have stopped it if I tried.

**"Well, he's an idiot then. He's not good enough for you anyway Granger. **

**If you dated him, it would only ruin your friendship."**

She looks at me strangely.

_"okay...1- Was that a compliment, Malfoy? 2- What do you mean."_

Me and my big stupid mouth

**"Yeah, it was alright. A guy like Weasley, hell any guy, would be lucky to get a girl like you. **

**I mean, who goes after the girl who is simple and easy and boring, **

**when they could have someone like you?**

**But, it's probably better. I just don't think it would last between you two. **

**He's not even close to on par with you intellectually and I'm sure his long term plan involves you, **

**or whoever he ends up with, staying home with a truckload of kids, just like his mum. **

**I mean, that's fine for some people, but I just don't see you wanting that. **

**I figure you want a career, and to make a difference, **

**and then to settle down someday and have a couple kids."**

I look at her and she's blushing again, but she doesn't cover her face this time.

_"I suppose you're right. I never thought about it like that. _

_I never thought long term because we don't even know if_ _we're going to survive this war."_

**"I figure it's like this, Granger, you have to decide if possibly losing that friendship **

**is worth the risk of your relationship working out. **

**I mean, sometimes, you can just look at a relationship and tell it will last. **

**Like Potty and Weaslette, She's smart, but not as smart as you, He's not as dumb as the Weasel. **

**So they're both in the moderately intelligent range. **

**They both love quidditch, they probably both want a medium sized family. **

**If she wants to have a career, I bet Potty would be cool with it. **

**On the other hand, You and Weasel, you are insanely smart, **

**he is a bit smarter than Crabbe and Goyle, **

**He loves quidditch, you don't because you're afraid of flying, **

**you love reading, he probably couldn't get past the first page in any of your favourite books. **

**He has atrocious manners, and likely wants a wife who stays home with the dozen or so kids **

**while he brings home the money. **

**You are nearly proper enough to pass as a pureblood, want a career, and maybe 3 kids, **

**but only after you've made a mark on the world, right?"**

_"Shut up, Malfoy"_

She tries to scowl, but cant keep the smile off her face when she says it, so I'm not concerned.

I don't really care about her and the Weasel's friendship,

but I think it would be a shame for her to date someone like him.

_"How do you know I'm afraid of flying?"_

**"I took first year flying with you, remember. **

**Besides I haven't seen you on a broom since then, **

**even though I've heard Potty and the Weasel trying to get you to go flying with them."**

She blushes again, so I change the subject

**"I'm starved, lets go see what aunt Andromeda has to eat. **

**It's getting dark, so I'm sure we missed supper."**

She jumps up and surprises me when she holds a hand out to me.

I take it hesitantly and pull myself off the ground.

I drop her hand right away, but I can't help but notice how small it really is.

Truthfully, I can understand why someone would treat her like she's breakable.

If you don't know her, that's sort of how she seems. But I do know her, so does the weasel.

She's strong. She isn't like other girls. She's not just going to fall apart.

She will pull herself up by her bootstraps and carry on. That's just how she is.

After we eat, I plop down on the couch and flip on the TV, she says she has to leave,

but as I'm flipping through the channels she runs over and snatches the remote,

going back a few stations

**"hey"**

_"shush...I love Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory"_

I have no clue what she's talking about, but she has a huge smile on her face

and jumps on the couch next to me.

_"Have you seen it before? Oh, Merlin, I wonder if Andromeda has popcorn."_

I shake my head, to indicate I haven't seen it, but she's not paying attention.

I follow her as she rushes off to the kitchen.

She gets out a big bowl, a large pan with a lid, oil,

and some sort of little hard yellow beans or something.

She heats the oil, then pours in the 'kernels' as she calls them,

and shakes it around over the heat.

She keeps shaking and they start making popping noises and exploding.

She looks happy, so I guess its supposed to happen.

once it stops popping, she pours the white, cloud shaped things in the bowl and puts some salt on it.

she carries the bowl back to the couch and plops down,

immediately popping one of the cloud shaped things in her mouth.

she holds one out to me, and I look at her like she's insane. She wants me to eat that?

she rolls her eyes at me and grins.

_"It's good. just try one."_

**"wow, this is actually really good."**

we sit and watch the show, which turns out to be some sort of sweets factory

with weird creatures working there,

and the rich man gives everything to the poor boy at the end. Really weird.

I look over and Granger is asleep, again.

We do this at least twice a week. I cover her up with the same throw as usual.

Everyone else has gone to bed, but there's another film on, the wizard of oz, maybe this will be good.

I must have fallen asleep while the girl was in the 'twister', or whatever,

that's the last thing I remember.

This time I woke up for 2 reasons, 1 I am freezing,

2 Granger is thrashing around in her sleep and whimpering.

I try to wake her up, but can't. Instead she latches onto me and wont let go.

I finally give up and pull her against my chest.

It's more intimate than last time,

but there isn't really any other way to get comfortable with her clinging to me.

Thank Merlin this couch is deep,

there's plenty of room for us to sit side by side with our backs against the armrest.

I stretch my legs out on the couch, and lean my shoulder and head against the back of the couch.

As soon as her head hits my chest she stops thrashing, like my heartbeat soothes her or something.

I spread the blanket over both of us and wrap my arm around her waist

so she wont fall off the couch if she moves during the night.

This makes her burrow against my chest and sigh.

Once again I can feel every curve of her body pressed against mine.

I have to think of things like Weasley puking up slugs and Hagrid's gross beard

to keep myself under control.

I'm thankful I wake up before her, because that problem is a lot worse in the morning.

It takes a while and a lot of gross thoughts to get myself under control.

Bloody hell, Granger shouldn't cause this reaction...

but she is a girl, and no matter how much of a prude she is, she still has a woman's body.

nope. stop. That thought is definitely not helping.

She yawns and stretches, then her eyes open suddenly and flash to my face.

I smirk at her and she turns red, of course, and pulls the blanket over her head.

I have to laugh at her childish antics. It is so unlike her.

**"Don't be embarrassed Granger, I don't mind"**

And I really don't, except the part where I get hot from having her pressed against me.

Not that I really mind that either, but I'd prefer it to happen in the privacy of my own bedroom,

not that she would join me there. Plus, she would probably punch me, even though it's not my fault.

She pushes the blanket aside and stretches,

she made a sexy moaning noise that rattles around in my brain.

Her shirt is riding up and I can see the skin of her back and stomach.

It looks bloody delicious and apparently I am openly staring.

I lick my lips, and her eyes dart to my lips and then she blushes.

I won't be surprised if I get punched, because I reach out one finger and caress her red cheek,

but instead she closes her eyes and bites her lip.

I'm pretty positive the world is topsy turvy, because I want to kiss her just now.

And I would have, so I jump up and practically run to my room.

I shut the door and slide down it, taking deep breaths to calm myself. Not even 1 minute.

That's how little time she gives me, before she knocks on my door.

_"Malfoy? are you OK?"_

I growl, literally growl.

**"Granger, if you don't want me to do something you'll regret, you better go away"**

I can see her now, narrowing her eyes, pursing her lips, hands on her hips

_"is that a threat?"_

bloody witch. I stand up and open the door, then I yank her inside and shut it again.

I stalk toward her until she is pressed against the door,

and I have one hand on either side of her head.

Her eyes are blazing. Damn it all, but she is hot when she's angry.

**"More like a promise."**

I ground out. her eyes change from angry to shocked

_"what exactly are you promising?"_

she asks it so innocently, she genuinely doesn't know, then she bites her lip again and I can't help it.

I place a hand on either side of her face, press my body right against hers and kiss her.

I expect her to slap me, shove me off, hex me, lecture me.

I don't expect her to grab the front of my shirt with both hands and kiss me back.

I don't expect her to snake her hands into my hair and open her mouth allowing me entrance.

I damn sure don't expect her tongue to dart out and tangle with my own

until we're both flushed and breathless.

**"Damn, Granger"**

I could kiss her all day, but there's a voice calling out that breakfast is ready

and she tries to slip out the door.

**"oh no you don't"**

I grab her hand and pull her back, my hands go straight to her waist and press her against me,

I dip my head and kiss her again before I release her to go get breakfast.

**"Don't think I'm done with you Granger"**

she smirks at me

_"I think at this point you can call me Hermione, and maybe I am not done with you, Draco."_

She walks out leaving me speechless, and then, I laugh. A full, real laugh.

I cannot even remember the last time I really laughed. Damn, that witch is good.

I jump in the shower. Breakfast will have to wait 15 minutes.

She smirks at me when I sit down and I reach over and tug on one of her curls playfully.

Mother and aunt Andromeda exchange a look over their teacups, but I choose to ignore it.

After we all finish eating, Hermione brings up a topic and I wasn't sure how mother would answer

_"I was wondering, Mrs. Malfoy, Draco, would you, I mean, will you tell us what you know? _

_Give us information on them?"_

Mother quirks an eyebrow when she calls me Draco, but doesn't comment on it. She says

"Please dear, call me Cissy, and of course, well, I cannot speak for my son,

but I will tell you all that I know."

**"Don't be daft Hermione, 'course I'll tell you. **

**I wouldn't have asked for your protection if I didn't intend to"**

She smiles at me, and nods at my mother

_"Thank you. I'll let the others know and we'll get it figured out. _

_There's a couple other things, Draco are you 17 yet? _

_I didn't think of it before, but until you're 17 you have the trace _

_and if they take the ministry then they could track you."_

**"I turned 17 a few weeks ago"**

Her eyes get big

_"What? Why didn't you say had been your birthday? We would have done something."_

I shrug

**"No big deal, Mother gave me a watch, as is tradition, I don't need anything else."**

she shakes her head

_"I have to go. I'll be back later."_

She practically runs to the fireplace and I'm a little offended. I turn to mother and aunt Andromeda

**"Did I do or say something wrong?"**

aunt Andromeda says

"I don't think so dear, sometimes Hermione's brain works so much faster than ours,

she just forgets to tell us what's going on in there. I'm sure we will find out when she returns"

And boy did we. A few hours later Hermione comes through the floo

carrying her purple beaded bag and a giant cake with green frosting.

She is followed by the Weasleys, my cousin Fleur, Kingsley, Tonks,

and our DADA professor from 3rd year, Lupin I think his name was.

I try my best not to turn red. I absently wonder where Potter is, isn't he usually with this lot?

**"Granger, what are you doing?"**

She shushes me and sits the cake on the table, then she reaches elbow deep into her bag

and pulls out a small stack of presents. My eyes go wide at both the bag and the gifts.

Soon everyone else adds their own gifts to the pile.

**"OK firstly explain that bag"**

she grins

_"undetectable extension charm"_

I'm impressed, that's like high level NEWTs stuff.

**"Secondly, what the hell Granger? I told you it wasn't a big deal."**

_"Like you don't love the attention Malfoy"_

As if it isn't embarrassing enough, everyone sings to me.

Hermione and mother are laughing behind their hands the entire time.

Hermione cuts the cake and gives me the first piece.

She's watching me intently, and it kind of makes me paranoid.

**"Did you poison it or something? Why are you staring?"**

She blushes and I hold out the first bite in a silent challenge.

She rolls her eyes and leans over, taking the first bite.

I don't even think about it until after I have taken the next bite off of the same fork,

and by then I don't care.

**"Damn. This is literally the best cake I've ever eaten. Thank you Mrs. Weasley."**

Hermione is bright red, and Mrs. Weasley tries to suppress a grin.

"Actually, Hermione made it, dear."

I almost choked. Well, that explains the staring.

**"Seriously? You should do this professionally."**

She now has her hands over her incredibly red face,

so I stand up and pull them away before looking her in the eye.

**"Thank you, seriously."**

Since I'm holding her hands down she stares furiously at the floor. I release her and clear my throat

**"OK, who wants cake?"**

One of the twins realizes I am trying to take attention off of Hermione and jumps up

"I do!"

everyone quickly follows suit. I notice Weaslette is whispering at Hermione who is getting even redder,

so I shove cake under her nose. She clamps her mouth shut when she realizes it's me,

and Hermione still refuses to look at me. I hand her a piece of cake and say nothing.

After cake I open the presents, except Hermione's. Lupin gave me a high level DADA book,

Kingsley gave me a journal and muggle pens, Hermione says they're sort of like self inking quills,

Tonks gave me a broom compass, Fleur and Bill Weasley, who are apparently engaged,

gave me a pocket watch, which Fleur had obviously picked out,

the twins gave me a box of their Weasley's Wizard Wheezes stuff, which was actually pretty cool,

Mrs Weasley gave me a pair of handmade slippers in Slytherin green,

Mr. Weasley gave me a muggle game called Jenga,

Weasel grudgingly gave me something called puzzle books, in case I get bored,

and Weaslette gave me a snitch, which was pretty awesome.

I thank them all and they head out.

Mother and aunt Andromeda busy themselves in the kitchen and I scoop up everything I had opened,

and the unopened presents from Hermione, grab her hand, and pull her to my room.

I sit on my bed and she stands against the door.

**"You can come sit down. I won't bite, unless you ask nicely."**

I smirk at her and she blushes again, but doesn't move.

I stand and walk over to her, stroking her cheek with my thumb.

**"What's wrong Hermione?"**

_"n-nothing"_

I lean forward, but stop just before our lips connect

**"Liar"**

She presses her lips to my own and wraps her arms around my neck.

I kiss her back enthusiastically, pick her up and sit her on the bed,

then break the kiss and sit across from her.

I smile as I begin opening the first present.

The material flows through my fingers like water and I pull it out completely.

It's a black and silver cloak with dark green trim.

It must have cost her quite a bit, I lean over and kiss her gently, then pull back and open the next gift,

its a clasp for the cloak, it is silver and looks like 2 broad leaves that hook together in the centre

and has a Dragon charm hanging off of it. There were also books,

one that covers high level spells like the patronus and undetectable extension charm

and one that covers high level transfiguration, like becoming an animagus.

The last gift is a pair of silver daggers, the handles are intricately carved Dragons.

**"I love all of it, I couldn't have picked better gifts myself. **

**Why aren't you speaking to me tonight though?"**

_"I just feel silly, that's all. And Ginny keeps pestering me."_

**"About what?"**

_"She wants to know if I like you"_

**"Do you?"**

_"It's complicated, I'm sure you realize that."_

I nod and let it drop, flipping through one of my books,

I see a spell I have tried, but never succeeded in.

**"Can you cast a patronus?"**

_"Yes, Why?"_

**"can you teach me?"**

her mouth drops open. If I wasn't so serious I would laugh.

**"I'm serious, I have never been able to do it."**

We go out into the yard

_"OK, the incantation is Expecto Patronum, but its more than that, _

_you have to conjure up a really happy, really strong memory. _

_OK, clear your mind, focus on the memory, good, wand at the ready. now cast."_

**"Expecto Patronum"**

A bit of white mist appears, but nothing else. I'm disappointed.

_"It's OK, that's really good. Most people don't even get that much on their first try. _

_Try again. clear your mind. focus on your memory."_

**"Expecto Patronum"**

there is no form, but a white wall appears, and Hermione claps.

_"Good job. That's really good. Just curious, what's your memory?"_

I take two long steps closer until I'm right in front of her, then I hold her face in my hands and kiss her

**"That"**

she looks at me wide eyed

_"really?"_

I nod

**"I don't exactly have a lot of particularly happy memories. Can I see yours now?"**

she sighs and smiles

_"Expecto Patronum"_

she yelps and drops her wand. I look at her and her eyes are huge

**"your patronus is a dragon?"**

she shakes her head no.

_"no, its always been an otter.. until now I guess...Draco, do you know why a patronus changes form?"_

I shake my head.

_"I have to talk to Tonks"_

She turns and runs to the house.

I shrug, figuring I would read up on it later and try one more time

**"Expecto Patronum"**

A lioness stands before me, and I sigh, why can't I have something cool like a dragon?

I head inside and notice Hermione has her head in the floo talking to Tonks,

so I go to my room and get the book that has the Patronus spell in it.

I sit on the couch reading.

She leaves the floo right as I get to the part I'm looking for so I read out loud.

**"A corporeal Patronus is one that is fully-formed, taking the shape of bright-white, **

**translucent animal. **

**The specific animal forms that corporeal Patronuses take vary from person to person. **

**Typically they reflect each individual's personality, however, they are subject to change **

**if the caster goes through an emotional upheaval of some sort, including falling in love. **

**Based on the fact that Patronuses are conjured by recalling happy memories, **

**it stands to reason that a Patronus might change its form after one falls in love **

**and the memories used to conjure the Patronus largely revolve around the person the **

**caster is in love with. Often the patronus form will change to represent the loved one of the caster. **

**In addition, it seems that some couples have "complementary" Patronuses **

**(male and female forms of the same animal). **

**It is, however, unknown if this is a coincidence or not. **

**If a wizard is an Animagus and can summon a corporeal Patronus, **

**the two may or may not take the same form. **

**Most Patronuses take the form of an ordinary animal, but magical creatures are not uncommon.**

**However, it is extremely rare for Patronuses to take the form of extinct animals."**

I am trying not to make a big deal out of this. She's already freaking out enough for both of us.

**"So, what did you have to talk to Tonks about?"**

_"Um...well, I wanted to ask her when her patronus changed?"_

**"oh, this happened to her as well?"**

she nods

_"When she and Remus got together. She said it changed before she even realized she was in love with him"_

**"oh, well... Can you come back outside with me? I want to show you"**

She looks up, then comprehension dawns in her eyes

_"you were able to cast it then?"_

I nod and take her hand, leading her outside.

**"Expecto Patronum"**

The Lioness leaps gracefully to the ground and blinks at us, Hermione gasps.

She pulls out her own wand

_"Expecto Patronum"_

The massive dragon flies out of her wand and soars through the air. I tell her

**"It really is majestic"**

She smiles

_"Well, of course. It's supposed to represent you"_

I chuckle

**"True enough, Ma Petit Lionne"**

She grins at me

_"Vous êtes chanceux que je vous aimez dragon"_

I laugh, of course she speaks French. I wrap my arms around her waist.

I have a feeling things are about to get interesting.

**A/N: "Vous êtes chanceux que je vous aimez dragon" translates to "You are lucky I like you Dragon."  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still am not rich and do not own Harry potter. If I did, Dramione would be cannon. Everything you recognize belongs to the lovely JKR.**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Sora Loves Rain. Thanks for my first ever review.**

As we stand in the garden, still in shock about the implications of our patronuses,

Hermione bites her lip and looks at me uncertainly.

"**What is it?"**

I ask. She sighs heavily.

"_Come inside. I was going to have this conversation with Andromeda privately, _

_but given the circumstances I'm sure you will want to know."_

I have no clue what she's talking about, but I have a feeling I wont like it.

I follow her into the kitchen, where she sits down with aunt Andy.

I sit down next to her and wait for her to spit it out. She looks at Andromeda

"_Tonight is the night. We're going to retrieve Harry. _

_There have been complications, so Moody can't just bring him with side along apparition. _

_I can't tell you the plan, but there will be an entire guard including me and Tonks."_

Andromeda looks fraught with worry and I stare at Hermione.

"**You've got to be fucking kidding me? **

**You expect me to sit here, hiding, while you go out and do battle for Saint Potter?"**

She sighs

"_Yes, Draco, I do. Harry doesn't even know yet, and he wont be any happier than you are, but it's happening. _

_Absolutely nothing will stop me. I did you a courtesy by telling you, which I will remind you, I didn't have to. _

_I care about you Draco, but don't think I'm going to stop being myself and hide away because of it. _

_I wont change, and if you can't accept that this is who I am and what I do, then too bad." _

I stalked off to the living room. I was not having this conversation with her in front of others.

I knew she was right of course. She was Hermione-effing-Granger, she wont sit back while the others are in danger.

I take some deep breaths to calm myself. I don't want to fight with her.

I don't want her worked up before she goes on a dangerous mission.

After another 10 minutes, Hermione enters the living room, looking at me tentatively. She walks over to me.

"_Are you terribly angry with me?"_

I sigh and wrap her in my arms, resting my chin on top of her head.

"**No. I'm worried, and annoyed that there's nothing I can do, but I'm not angry with you. **

**You're Hermione-Bloody-Granger. Of course this is what you're going to do. Just do me a favour yeah?"**

She steps back a little so she can look me in the eye.

"_what?"_

"**Be careful. Come back safe. What am I going to do if something happens to you? **

**Besides how I feel about you, most of the Order isn't going to accept me without you backing me up."**

She smiles at me.

"_I'll be careful Draco, but I won't make any promises. This is a war, but I'll do my best. I'll see you in a couple days OK?"_

I sigh, there's no point in fighting it so I kiss her forehead and hug her close to me.

She buries her face in my chest, then kisses my cheek and disappears into the floo.

I go to my room to take a nap. I wont be sleeping tonight.

As if waiting isn't stressful enough, aunt Andy started fidgeting and staring at the clock 20 minutes ago.

Someone should be here by now. I start pacing and running my hand through my hair.

Its probably sticking up in every direction but I don't care right now.

There's a crash in the garden and I run out the door before Andromeda can even stand up.

I'm not sure what happened, but its a fucking mess.

There's bits of metal and leather everywhere and Potter is sitting next to the half giant oaf, Hagrid,

screaming his name, then he passes out.

"**Aunt Andy, Hurry, they've crashed in the garden."**

I hoist potter over my shoulder and grab his rucksack. I carry him into the house and drop him on the couch.

It takes mother and aunt Andy both to levitate Hagrid inside. Mother comes and helps me heal Potter.

He's got a broken tooth, ribs, and arm. Aunt Andy is in the kitchen, healing Hagrid.

Potter comes to and immediately says

"Hagrid?"

He sees me and whips out his wand.

"**Easy Potter, we're on your side now remember. Hagrid's fine, aunt Andy is healing him in the kitchen."**

Potter tries to sit up and immediately clutches his head. I'm trying to remain detached.

I can't think about Hermione right now, she will be fine. She has to be. I talk to Potter so I'm not thinking about her.

"**We healed up your arm, ribs, and tooth. Anything else broken? What the hell happened?"**

He shook his head no, to indicate that nothing else was broken.

Aunt Andy walked in the room and Potter looked up and immediately reached for his wand

"**Easy Potter. It's just Andromeda. Don't worry I had the same reaction when I first got here. **

**So what happened?"**

He croaked out the one word that would make my blood run cold.

"Voldemort."

Shit. No. That's impossible. Andromeda paled.

"What of the the others? Is everyone OK? What about my daughter, what about Hermione?"

I was glad Andromeda had said it, because Potter would be suspicious if I asked.

When he didn't answer I reached out and shook him.

"**What happened to the others?"**

"I don't know. The death eaters, they knew I was being moved tonight. They were on us right from the start.

Loads of them. I tried to get Hagrid to go back, but he said we couldn't."

Suddenly Hagrid squeezed through the doorway, and shouted

"HARRY!"

Then he pulled his umbrella out and pointed it at me and mother. Potter sighed.

"I'm OK Hagrid. Put it down, they're on our side."

The giant man's mouth gaped and he gasped

"What?"

"They've been here since the Dumbledore incident. They've defected.

They're under protection on Dumbledore's word along with mine and Hermione's. Let it be."

Andromeda cut in

"If you two want to catch your portkey, you better get going."

Potter nodded his thanks to me and mother then looked at Andromeda

"When I see Tonks, er...Dora, I'll tell her to contact you."

Andromeda smiled and said

"Thank you Harry, please tell Hermione to check too. I've come to think of her as family as well."

He nodded and they grabbed the portkey. A moment later they disappeared.

We all sat drinking tea and waiting for word that the other's were fine.

I paced the floor until mother told me I was driving her mad.

It was several hours later when a wolf patronus belonging to Tonks landed in front of us.

"Mum, I'm fine. Moody is dead, unable to recover his body, George is injured. Everyone else is fine.

Tell Draco to go to his room. Hermione will be sending him a patronus soon."

I didn't wait to be told, I jumped up and went straight to my room.

I only had to wait 5 minutes before Hermione's dragon flew in.

_"Draco, I'm fine. I know you've probably been going mad, stuck there worrying. _

_I will try to come soon. Thank you for understanding that I am the way I am."_

As the patronus fades away, I whisper into the darkness

"**You're welcome."**

Tonks came by the next day and I asked her about the patronus changing form thing.

When she realized that Hermione's patronus changed for me she actually laughed.

I thought she was making fun of me and started to get angry at her. She shook her head and said

"No, no, I can totally see it. You two are actually really well matched.

They do say there's a fine line between love and hate."

Unfortunately Tonks also took it on herself to inform mother and aunt Andy about it.

They keep sending Hermione owls wanting to know when she's coming back,

and I've been locking myself in my room to avoid their pestering. I hope she comes back soon.

I know she's busy, but I really hope she's not avoiding me. She comes 3 days after her mission.

"_Draco?" _

Hermione calls my name down the hall and I fling my door open

"**Thank Merlin! Tonks told mother and aunt Andy about the patronuses and now they are insufferable. **

**I think they're planning a wedding!"**

She flushed beet red and I stroke her cheeks. She's so fucking beautiful.

I put and arm around her shoulders and pull her into my side. I'm happy just feeling her next to me.

"**I've missed you. I was worried. I thought maybe you were avoiding me."**

She shakes her head no and says

"_Lets go to the kitchen, I need to talk to everybody anyway."_

We all sit around the table and she pulls out an envelope.

"_Sorry I haven't been back sooner, Mrs. Weasley has had all of us busy. _

_Fleur agreed to have the wedding at the burrow instead of in France and wanted you all invited to the wedding. _

_Obviously, Draco and Cissy, you cant go as yourselves, but if you wanted to go, then we can use polyjuice." _

Andromeda shakes her head and says

"I'm not going. I just don't care to take the chance."

Mother says

"I agree with Andy, I would rather stay here with her, but Draco, you should go.

You are young, you need some fun in your life."

I shrug

"Who would I be going as?"

She looks down, and blushes

"I'm not going to like this am I?"

I ask. She shakes her head.

"Well, I figure you wont agree to going as a Weasley cousin.

We nicked some hair off of a ginger muggle in town nearby."

I scoff

"No way am I going as a ginger."

She smiles

"I figured as much. Let me look around and see if I can find someone who looks more like Fleur.

Then you can come as her cousin. Since you speak French it shouldn't be too much of a problem"

I shrug

"If you can find someone suitable, then I would be happy to accompany you to the wedding Hermione."

She looks at the floor, turns red and smiles. Aunt Andy, and mother share a conspiratorial look and I glare at them.

They need to stop meddling.

"Well, there's still a lot of stuff to do for the wedding, so I should go, but I'll be back soon."

I walk her to the floo and pull her close to me. I kiss her thoroughly and send her on her way in a slight daze.

Andre Dupont. That's the name Fleur chose for me to use.

Hermione brought over a flask of polyjuice and a vial with blonde hair in it.

She shows me a picture of the muggle whose looks I'll be borrowing. It could be worse.

His hair is a few shades darker than mine, and his face doesn't have the aristocratic features of my own,

but he's not a bad looking bloke and he's about the same size as me so I wont have to alter my clothes at least.

I don't really want to go under polyjuice potion, but I understand the necessity,

and I have no intentions of letting Hermione go alone.

No doubt the Weasel will try and hit on her, plus Hermione said Fleur invited Krum.

He had a thing for her back in 4th year. Hermione says they're friends, but I bet he wants more than that.

No, altogether the polyjuice is a price worth paying to go with Hermione

and make sure she isn't being drooled on by cretins.

It's the day of the wedding and Hermione just arrived to floo over with me to the wedding.

She knocks on my door and I open it shirtless.

She turns red and gasps, but her eyes rake over my body and I smirk. My breath catches when I look her over.

I never cared much for red, but she can definitely pull it off.

She's wearing a knee length red dress, made of some sort of floaty material, with matching red high heels,

and her hair is sleek and shiny. Now I really don't want to go.

I just want to pull her into my room and snog her all evening instead. She smiles shyly up at me.

I pull her in my room and kiss her gently, then I whisper

"**You look amazing!"**

She giggles and pushes me back

"_So do you, but I rather think you should wear a shirt to the wedding."_

I smirk at her and shrug into my white dress shirt. She helps me do my tie, which I spell red to match her dress.

She grins

"_Why Mr. Malfoy, I never thought I would see you sporting Gryffindor colours"_

I scowl at her playfully

"**Good thing I'll be Andre tonight then, yeah?"**

Before I take the potion she says

"_I know I'm probably being paranoid, but I want to pack some things for you in my bag, _

_that way if anything happens we're prepared."_

I don't have much, so it only takes about 10 minutes to gather up everything I own and pack it in her bag.

Andromeda calls down the hall that we need to leave in 5 minutes.

Hermione sighs and drops the hair into the polyjuice, which then turns bright yellow.

She carries it over, but holds it away when I reach for it.

I raise an eyebrow and she smirks before kissing me full on the mouth.

After a moment she pulls back and hands it to me saying

"_I wanted to be able to do that at least once tonight."_

I smile and kiss her again before downing the potion.

After a minute the transformation is complete and when I lean down to kiss her again,

she turns her head so I kiss her cheek.

"_You may be in there Draco Malfoy, but those are not your lips and I have no intention of kissing them."_

I smile. I hadn't thought of it like that, but the thought that she refuses to kiss anyone's lips but my own

makes me insanely happy.

"**Alright, lets go."**

We step into the hall and mum and aunt Andy are both waiting. They grin at us and see us off to the floo.

We arrive at the Weasley's and it looks like most everyone is already seated.

We walk up to the tent and Weasel is standing outside it with another redhead.

The redhead I don't recognise holds out his hand and says

"I'm Barny Weasley, and you are?"

I roll my eyes. Of course it's Potter.

"**Sure you are Scarhead, and I'm Andre Dupont. Fleur's cousin."**

They both stare at Hermione.

"What's he doing here?"

"_Fleur wanted him here. He is her cousin after all, and it's not like she has a ton of family here."_

Just then somebody speaks behind us.

"You look vunderful, Herm-own-ninny"

I scowl and turn around. Of course it's Viktor bloody Krum.

I notice the Weasel is glaring too.

"_Viktor! How nice to see you."_

Hermione exclaims. He kisses her hand and shakes Ron's, while being 'introduced' to me and 'Barny'.

We all took our seats and the ceremony started. It really wasn't too bad, and Fleur was a beautiful bride.

I daydreamed about Hermione walking down the aisle in a white dress towards me.

When it was over, Hermione had tears in her eyes and we all threw rice as the new couple walked out.

Everyone exited the tent while it was being reorganized for the reception.

I stayed close to Hermione, unfortunately that meant being close to Potter, Weaslette and the Weasel as well.

Fleur approached us and I stepped up, kissing her on both cheeks, as is French custom. I said

"**Félicitations, Cousin. Vous êtes une belle mariée . Meilleurs vœux."**

"Thank you, Cousin. I am glad you are here."

She smiled and walked away. The weasel said

"What'd you say to her, Ferret?"

Hermione rolled her eyes

"_Stop it Ronald. He merely offered congratulations, told her she made a beautiful bride, and said best wishes. _

_He is her cousin and she wants him here. Stop with the theatrics."_

Just then Luna Lovegood approached us, She looked around and smiled

"Hello Hermione, Ginny, Ron. Hello, Harry, or should I say Barny?

Hello Draco, or have you changed your name as well?"

I looked perplexed. I was too stunned to speak so Hermione said

"_Hello Luna, You can call him Andre, and please call Harry Barny. We don't want others knowing who they are."_

The odd girl just smiled, nodded and walked away. Potter sighed

"Sometimes she is too observant for her own good."

We all nodded in agreement before heading back into the tent. The dinner was delicious, as was the cake.

I was annoyed because both the Weasel and Krum danced with Hermione, but she made it up to me

by dancing with me most of the night and promising me she only saw Krum as a friend, and Weasel,like Potter,

was a brother to her. I saw Weasel and Potter corner her about why she was dancing with me,

but she shrugged them off and returned to my side.

I did my best not to smirk at them, for I really don't have a death wish.

We had just sat down next to Potter, taking a break from dancing,

when a silver Lynx appeared in the middle of the dance floor. It opened it's mouth and Kingsley spoke

"The Ministry has fallen. The Minister of magic is dead. They are coming."

Everyone panicked. People started apparating away and the wards were broken.

Death eaters started appearing in the midst of the guests.

Hermione's eyes went wide and she latched onto both mine and Harry's arms.

"_We have to get to Ron!"_

She was dragging us and Potter saw Weaslette dueling a death eater.

He tried to get away from us and run to her, but Lupin grabbed him and shoved him towards us,

screaming at us to get out of here. Then he turned and helped the girl. Just then Ron ran up to us.

I still had hold of Hermione. She looked in my eyes and said.

"_hold on to me tightly."_

Then she grabbed the other 2 boys, turned on the spot and apparated us all away.

We landed in the middle of a crowded muggle street and barely managed to not get run over.

"Where are we?"

Potter asked as Hermione dragged the three of us down the sidewalk.

"_we're on Tottenham Court Rd. Just keep walking. We need to find a place for you lot to get changed."_

People were laughing as we walked by and I realized we must look pretty odd in our robes.

Weasley looked at her stupidly.

"uh, Hermione, we haven't got anything to change into"

Potter suddenly groaned

"My rucksack and my cloak. Its at the burrow. I should have kept it on me."

She looked at them both like they were idiots, shook her head and as she pulled us all down an alley she said

"_This will do."_

She pulled out jeans, tshirts, socks, and trainers for all of us. I change quickly, and I feel the polyjuice wearing off.

I look up and see Potter's has worn off as well.

Both he and Weasley are staring at Hermione and haven't changed yet.

She is puling her jeans on under her dress and huffs at them.

"_Would you 2 change already. I told you at the burrow, I've had the essentials packed for days. _

_I put an undetectable extension charm on my bag. Where did you think I've been packing everything?"_

They finally snap out of it and change. She turns around and says

"_Draco, can you unzip me please? Then you need to send a patronus to your mum and aunt. _

_No details. Just say 'we are safe' It's the best we can do for now."_

They both glare while I help her and I just smile at her and ignore them. This is too good.

She hides behind my back while she changes as I send my patronus off.

She bites her lip as she thinks. Then she pulls out a cloak and hands it to Potter.

"_Harry, you get under the cloak. Draco, your looks are too distinctive, _

_I need to put a glamour on you so that you aren't as recognizable."_

I sigh but nod. She makes my hair a darker blonde, my skin more tan, and my features less pointed.

Potter disappears under the cloak and I stare

"**Of course. I should have known you had an invisibility cloak. **

**How else would you 3 get into so many situations you shouldn't have been."**

Hermione leads us out of the alley and spots an empty 24 hour cafe and leads us inside.

She orders 3 cappuccino's, whatever that is, and once the waitress leaves we discuss where we should go next.

Potter is freaking out worrying about everyone at the wedding. Hermione says

"_Harry, there's nothing we can do about it. The order was there, they'll take care of the others. _

_Besides, you know they were after you, going back would be more dangerous for the others than anything."_

Weasley says

"You know the Leaky Cauldron's not far from here."

Hermione stares at him

"_Ron, you know we can't. It's too public."_

"Not to stay, 'Mione. Just to check what's going on."

I cringe at the nickname. Its awful. She shakes her head

"_We know what's happened Ron, Voldemort's taken over the Ministry. No where in the magical public is safe. _

_We need to get to the countryside and then we can send a message to the order."_

Just then 2 burly workmen walk in and squeeze into the next booth,

Hermione lowers her voice and continues talking.

I recognise the 2 workmen as death eaters and draw my wand, at the same time they turn with their wands drawn.

I cast stupefy at one but he dodges and Potter took the other one down from under the cloak.

The waitress is screaming and running for the door when she gets hit by a rebounding stupefy.

I take down the other one with a petrificus totalus. We lock the door and close the blinds. Ron says

"I recognise the dark one from the wanted posters, his name's Dolohov."

Potter turns over the big one with his foot. I say

"**That one's Thorfin Rowle"**

Hermione is a little hysterical when she yells

"_Who cares about their names? How did they find us?"_

Weasley looks at them darkly and says

"What are we gonna do with them? They'd kill us if it was the other way round."

Hermione shudders and backs away from Ron, Potter cuts in

"No, we're not like them! Besides that would just verify that they found us. We'll wipe their memories.

Hermione, Malfoy, you two are the tops in our year. You can sort it out yeah? Ron come help me clear this place up."

We both nodded and they left to put the cafe back to rights. Hermione pointed her wand but hesitated.

"**What is it Hermione? I'm sure you can do it."**

Tears sprung to her eyes and she whispered

"_I obliviated my parents. I just...I can't..."_

I nodded in understanding. She didn't want to use the same charm on these disgusting men.

"**I'll do it. Obliviate. Obliviate. Obliviate."**

Both death eaters and the waitress are laying there with dreamy expressions.

We levitated the Death eaters into a booth and sat the waitress on a nearby chair.

As we prepared to leave Hermione said

"_We need somewhere safe to go."_

Potter immediately says

"Grimmauld place"

Hermione looks uncertain

"_I don't know Harry. There's a risk someone could get in."_

Potter shrugs

"If they got in, I bet they've already ransacked it and gone.

Besides, they could only get in if Snape told them about it. I don't know where his loyalties lie.

I mean, he cursed George and killed Dumbledore,

but he also claimed he was doing as he was asked and he told the death eaters that Draco is dead.

I think its safe enough Hermione."

She sighed in defeat. She didn't have a better idea, so that's where we went.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR, I own nothing.**

**A/N- I'm not sure I really like this chapter, it has a lot of filler. But, it's a necessary step. **

**Thanks for the positive reviews. **

We landed on a small, shabby, square of grass, directly across the street was a row of tall dilapidated houses.

Hermione summoned a piece of paper and quill from her bag and quickly scribbled down a note.

She pushed it into my hands and said

"_Read and memorize it"_

I quickly read the paper, which said 'Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, London'

She snatched it out of my hands and lit it on fire.

They stepped into the street, and Hermione pulled me along with them.

"**What're we doing?"**

"_Just concentrate on what you just read."_

I looked at her strangely, but did as she asked. I jumped back in surprise.

In between the numbers 11 and 13 a door appeared, followed by dingy walls and windows.

Hermione grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stoop with them. Harry tapped his wand on the door,

we heard a series of clicks as the locks undid themselves and the door swung open.

The others hurried inside. I hesitated, uncertain and Hermione grabbed my arm and pulled me in.

As soon as the door was shut, the gas lights magically ignited. We all stood by the door waiting.

The place looked disgusting.

There were cobwebs everywhere and it was just in a general state of being poorly kept.

"**What is this place?"**

Potter looked at me surprised

"You really don't know?"

I shook my head.

"It's the Black family home. Not your grandparents, it would have been your Great aunt and uncle.

Even though Sirius was disowned, he still inherited everything, because he was the last Black heir, in name at least.

When he died he left everything to me."

I just stared at him. He turned back around and said

"I thought there were supposed to be jinxes against Snape?"

Ron shrugged and said

"Maybe they only work if he shows up?"

Harry took a step forward and a booming voice called

"SEVERUS SNAPE?"

Before we couple respond our tongues rolled up, which immediately made me gag,

even though it only lasted a few seconds.

Potter took another step forward and something moved in the shadow at the end of the hall.

A tall dust coloured figure stood there.

As it flew towards us, waist-length hair and beard flying, I realized it was meant to look like Dumbledore.

Hermione screamed and turned into my chest, when she did this,

a pair of curtains flew open and there was the sound of an older woman shrieking.

The dust figure of Dumbledore was terrifying, it's face was sunken and fleshless and had empty eye sockets,

it raised an arm, pointing at us. Harry shouted

"No! It wasn't us. We didn't kill you!"

The figure exploded in a cloud of dust in Potter's face. He turned around to look at us. Weasley was visibly shaking.

When they turned towards Hermione and found her buried in my chest and me running my hand through her hair

and murmuring that everything was OK, they both narrowed their eyes. Weasley broke the silence first

"WHAT THE HELL HERMIONE?!"

His yelling set the portrait off again, it was giving me a headache

"**Can someone please deal with that bloody portrait?"**

I asked, irritated. Potter said

"You give it a go. She fights us, because she hates us 'blood traitors, half breeds, and mudbloods' she says"

"**Who is she?"**

"Your lovely aunt Walburga"

Potter said sarcastically. I let go of Hermione for a moment and marched in front of the portrait

"Aunt Walburga, would you kindly stop that screeching!"

I said in a cold, cruel voice. She stared hard at me.

"Who are you boy?"

"**My name is Draco Malfoy, my mother is Narcissa."**

The woman smiled a horrible smile, full of rotten teeth and malice.

"Ah. Good. Finally got the family home back in proper Black hands then. No more filth and blood traitors?"

I glared at her and slammed the curtains shut

"**Why haven't you gotten rid of all this awful crap?"**

Potter smirked at me.

"Apparently the Blacks have a thing for permanent sticking charms."

I rolled my eyes. Great. Just then Hermione pointed at the troll leg umbrella stand that was turned on its side

"_I think somebody has been in here"_

Potter and Weasley looked at each other. Then Weasley said

"Maybe, but that could have been done when the order cleared out"

Hermione pulled out her wand and said

"_Homenum Revelio"_

There was no results, so obviously no one was here. Weasley looked at her pityingly and said

"There, there. You've just had a big shock. What was that supposed to do? We can try again."

I rolled my eyes at the dunce and she huffed, narrowing her eyes

"_It did what it was meant to do. It reveals human presence. We're alone.__"_

She stalked away from him and headed straight for the kitchen. I followed close behind her.

When the door closed behind us she growled in frustration,

then turned around and wrapped her arms around my chest. I pulled her close and kissed her hair.

"**Don't let him get to you. You know he's always been daft, especially compared to you."**

She smiled up at me in thanks, before busying herself making tea.

Potter and Weasley entered the kitchen just as she was setting the tea service and a plate of biscuits on the table.

Once we all had our tea and were munching on biscuits I said

"**Are you going to spit it out Weasley, or just glare at me all night."**

He looked at Hermione instead of me and said

"Why were you hugging this git Hermione?"

She narrowed her eyes

"_I was terrified Ronald. Pardon me for behaving like a normal girl for once."_

The git at least had the decency to look slightly ashamed, but he pressed on anyway.

"Still, it doesn't explain why you turned to HIM. Me and Harry were both right there, and we're your best friends."

"_Maybe, Ronald, I didn't turn to you because you already treat me like I'm incompetent. _

_You act like I'm made of glass, or some delicate little flower. I'm sick of it. _

_I could take you with one hand tied behind my back. Harry doesn't treat me like that. _

_If it weren't for me, the two of you probably would have gotten yourself killed ages ago, _

_yet you still treat me like I'm some fragile little thing who can't handle myself. _

_Draco doesn't underestimate my abilities. He knows that I'm strong."_

Weasley's face was quickly turning red, and he spat

"Oh so it's Draco now is it?"

She stood up and smacked him

"_Don't you dare Ronald Weasley. I wont be judged by the likes of you. Not after what you did to me last year."_

He stared at her stupidly

"What? I didn't do anything to you last year."

She was so frustrated she was yanking on her hair. She turned to Potter

"_You explain it to him Harry. I just...I cannot deal with him"_

"I can explain about last year Hermione, but I also want an explanation about that."

Potter said, pointing between the two of us. She grabbed my arm and dragged my out of the room with her.

She stomped up the stairs until we found an empty bedroom, then she pulled me inside.

I had no more than closed the door and turned around when she crashed her lips into mine.

I kissed her back fiercely, and when she broke the kiss, I pull her close and tucked her head under my chin.

"**You know, we're going to have to tell them eventually" **

She groaned into my chest

"_Don't remind me!"_

I chuckled and let the subject drop. I climbed onto the bed and leaned back against the wall.

She climbed in front of me and sat with her back against my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her close.

We sat like that for about an hour before there was a knock on the door. It was Potter.

"Hermione?"

He called tentatively. She stood and opened the door, so he continued.

"I think we should all sleep in the drawing room tonight. I don't want to be out of each others sight.

Besides it will be better to stay together, just in case someone gets in here.

Look 'Mione, I don't know what is going on here, but I do trust your judgement.

Ron's just sore because, well, he thought you'd wait around for him forever, and because it's Malfoy.

I explained to him how much the whole Lavender thing hurt you. I think he really was clueless.

Whenever you want to talk to us about it, well, I'll listen at least."

Ugh, again with that awful nickname. She smiled and hugged him. I wasn't jealous. Nope. Not at all.

Once Potter was gone she turned around, took one look at my face and climbed back in my lap.

She put one hand on either side of my face and looked me in the eyes

"_Don't you dare be jealous Draco Malfoy. _

_You listen to me, Harry is my brother, we have never, ever saw each other as anything other than that. _

_He is in love with Ginny. You have nothing to worry about, OK?"_

I looked in her eye and knew she was being truthful.

"**You can't say the same for Weasley though."**

She sighed

"_Look Draco, I admit, I had a crush on him, since like, third year or so. _

_But he has broke my heart, actually a couple times, but this thing with Lavender was the worst. _

_It made me realize that I had to stop waiting. _

_I couldn't just wait for him forever while he went round with whomever he wanted. So I moved on. I got over him. _

_I do not see him in any sort of romantic way. _

_On top of that, a very intelligent person recently gave me some insight on why our relationship wouldn't last long term, _

_and how it would ruin our friendship. Besides which, another bloke seems to have caught my fancy as of late. _

_I've decided I'm more into blondes than gingers."_

She grinned at me and I kissed her, muttering against her lips

"**Cheeky witch!"**

She laughed outright. I decided I would always do anything possible to make her laugh and smile.

We made our way to the drawing room and Hermione pulled sleeping bags out of her beaded bag.

The other two stared and I rolled my eyes. She thinks of everything.

Weasley had insisted Hermione sleep on the cushions from the couch instead of the hard floor and for once

I agreed with him. Weasel tried to put her between himself and Potter, but I was having none of that.

Potter ended up sleeping near her head with myself and Weasley on either side.

Just as we were getting ready to turn in, a silver weasel soared in and spoke with Mr. Weasley's voice.

"Family safe. Do not reply. We are being watched."

I hoped to Merlin that 'family' included mother and aunt Andy.

My distress must have been showing on my face because Hermione reached out and squeezed my hand

"_I'm sure they're safe. They weren't even at the wedding."_

I nodded, but wasn't entirely convinced.

Weasley had a fit when we laid down and Hermione faced me and then reached out a hand

and tangled our fingers together. Finally Potter said

"Shut up and go to sleep Ron. We've got an early morning. We'll need to plan."

Hermione shook me awake violently the next morning. I bolted upright immediately with my wand out.

"_Get up, up you two. Harry's gone! Where is Harry? Ronald Weasley, your best friend is missing! GET UP!"_

The git finally stirred and Hermione huffed at him and ran out of the room, yelling for Harry.

After searching the lower level we headed upstairs and finally, from the top floor, Potter yelled

"I'm here. What's happened?"

Hermione burst into the room with her wand drawn

"_Harry, you can't just disappear like that! I was worried sick!. What have you been doing? This place is a mess? _

_Ronald, I've found him. He's upstairs."_

Weasley yelled from downstairs

"Good, tell him from me, he's a git!"

Potter shrugged

"It was like this when I got here. Its not the only room that's torn apart."

I tuned out of their conversation until Hermione said

"_Lets go down to the kitchen and get some breakfast, yeah?"_

I followed her down the steps, and when we reached the next landing Potter called out

"Hermione, come back up here. I think I've found something. I think I've found R.A.B."

She gasped and sprinted back up the stairs. Potter was staring at the other door and pointed at the sign.

I watched as Hermione mouthed the words half a dozen times, then an excited look spread across her face.

"_You don't think? Sirius' brother?"_

Potter nodded, he glanced at me a few times as he spoke,

"Sirius told me about him once. He joined the death eaters when he was 16. He disappeared though.

Sirius thought he got cold feet and they killed him when he tried to leave."

Hermione was practically bouncing with excitement

"_That makes sense. If he became disenchanted, then he would probably want to bring him down. _

_Lets check it out. Ron, get up here now!"_

I was so confused, but no one explained anything. Weasley came panting up the stairs.

Hermione pointed at the sign.

He stared at it for a good 2 minutes before realizing what the other 2 had noticed in moments.

Hermione pushed the door open, and we stepped inside.

The room was covered in a thick layer of dust, but it had been disturbed in many places.

It was obvious someone had recently ransacked this room.

Hermione tried summoning a locket and when nothing happened the 3 searched manually for an hour. Finally I said

"**Are you lot ever going to tell me what the hell you are doing?"**

Weasley immediately shouted

"No"

Potter looked uncertain, and Hermione gave him a look and nodded her head before saying

"_You trust me right Harry? Ron?"_

They both nodded

"_Then trust me when I say that we can trust Draco."_

The boys looked at each other uncertainly, then back at Hermione. When Potter shrugged, I knew she had won.

Weasley still grumbled under his breath about me being a slimy git, a ferret, a snake, etc. etc.

Hermione led us all to the kitchens, made breakfast and then proceeded to tell me all about what a horcrux is,

the two that had already been destroyed, the fake one potter and Dumbledore had retrieved right before his death,

and how they had to destroy them all before the final battle with Voldemort.

They explained why they had been looking for 'R.A.B.'

Suddenly Hermione paused mid sentence, looking rather like she had been hit with a confundus charm.

Potter said

"Hermione?"

Followed by Weasley using that awful nickname

"'Mione, you OK?"

She looked up suddenly

"_There was a locket!" _

"HUH?"

They chorused

"_When we cleaned out this house. There was a locket, We couldn't open it remember? _

_Oh no Harry, What if we chucked it?"_

Potter shook his head

"Kreacher nicked loads of that stuff back. Hopefully he's got it. Lets check his cupboard."

Unfortunately it wasn't there, nor was much of anything else. Hermione looked ready to cry. Potter said

"Hold on, it's not over yet. Kreacher!"

POP. The old house elf appeared before them. He glared at Potter before saying

"Master, back in my mistress' house with the blood traitor Weasley and the filthy Mudblood Granger."

The elf saw me and bowed

"Master Malfoy! Finally someone worthy of the black home. The others will be pleased to know you are alive"

Potter shouted

"Kreacher, I forbid you from calling anyone blood traitor or mudblood,

and you are not to tell anyone you have seen Draco Malfoy "

The old elf looked at me and I nodded in agreement and the elf's face fell. Potter continued

"I've got some questions for you, Kreacher. I command you to answer truthfully.

Two years ago, there was a big gold locket in one of the cabinets upstairs. We tried to throw it out.

Did you steal it back?

Kreacher hesitated, then looked Potter in the face defiantly

"Yes"

Potter looked excited and asked

"Where is it now?"

Kreacher closed his eyes and his face fell

"Gone"

Potter yelled

"What? What happened to it?"

The elf shivered and swayed, but didn't answer

"Kreacher...I order you.."

The old elf croaked out

"He came in the night. He took many of master's things. The sneak thief, Mundungus Fletcher"

Then the house elf started screeching

"Master Regulus locket! Kreacher has failed!"

He lunged for a fireplace poker to punish himself and Harry jumped on top of him.

Hermione shrieked

"_Harry, no, oh, let him up Harry!"_

Potter shook his head no

"I'm not hurting him Hermione, I'm keeping him from hurting himself."

She calmed down right away and Harry sat up

"Kreacher, I forbid you to punish or hurt yourself in any way. Sit up please."

When the elf was sitting, and still sobbing Potter said

"You called it Master Regulus' locket. What can you tell me about it Kreacher?"

Kreacher told them all about Voldemort taking him to the cave and making him drink the potion,

how he had been left behind on the island and then came home. Potter cut in

"I don't understand. You can't apparate out of that cave. How was he able to do it?"

They were all surprised when I spoke up

"**A house elf's highest law is his master's bidding. Elf magic is different than ours. **

**Its the same reason that they can apparate in Hogwarts and we can't. **

**HE thinks elves are below him, so he wouldn't have bothered to realize that they possess magic that we do not. **

**Kreacher was ordered to return home by his master, so he was able to."**

After a moment Potter said

"Please continue Kreacher, What happened when you got back?"

"Master Regulus was very concerned. He told Kreacher to hide and not leave the house.

One night Master Regulus asked Keacher to take him to the cave."

Potter looked disgusted and he spat

"And he made you drink the potion."

Kreacher shook his head. Hermione gasped and her hand flew to her mouth.

She had grasped something the rest of us hadn't yet. Kreacher continued

"Master Regulus took a locket from his pocket and told Kreacher to switch the lockets when the basin was empty.

He orderd Kreacher to return home without him, and never tell Mistress and to destroy the other locket.

Then Master drank the potion, and Kreacher swapped the lockets,

and watched as Master Regulus was dragged below the water..."

At this point the elf was sobbing uncontrollably and Hermione reached out to pat him,

but stopped when he flinched away from her. Potter pressed on

"What happened when you brought the Locket home Kreacher?"

Kreacher wailed again, then slowly sat up and continued

"Nothing Kreacher did made a mark on it. A most evil item indeed.

Kreacher was sure to destroy it, it needed to be opened, but it would not budge.

Kreacher tried, failed, and punished himself over and over.

Mistress was consumed with grief and Kreacher could not even tell her what had happened to her dear Regulus,

because Master had forbidden it."

Potter looked uncertainly at the house elf

"er...Kreacher, I want you to do something. Could you go find Mundungus Fletcher and bring him here? We want to find the locket. We want to finish Master Regulus' work. We want to make sure he didn't die in vain."

The house elf muttered

"Find Mundungus Fletcher"

Harry nodded then said

"Here, I want you to have Regulus' locket too."

The elf wailed with tears of joy, and once he had calmed down he tucked it away in his blanket

and disappeared with a loud crack.

It had been nearly a week since Kreacher left. Death eaters had gathered outside.

They just stood there all hours, staring at the space between numbers 11 and 13 where 12 should be.

But they apparently could not enter. Everyone was getting bored.

Weasley kept clicking the lights on and off with some device Dumbledore had left him and glaring at us.

Hermione was irritated about the flickering lights,

as she was trying to translate a runic version of Tales of Beedle the Bard that Dumbledore had left her.

I usually just sat with her and helped her translate, or read a book of my own.

Weasley got especially irritated when I would absently play with her hair and usually stormed off.

Potter wandered around the house.

Weasley, Hermione and I were sitting in the drawing room when we heard Potter shout

and the portrait start screaming. We all ran out with our wands drawn. The figure called out

"Hold your fire, it's me Remus."

Weasley and Hermione immediately lowered their wands and Hermione blasted the curtains on the portrait shut.

Potter and I both kept our wands pointed and Potter said

"Show yourself. Prove who you are."

"I am Remus John Lupin, werewolf, sometimes known as Moony, one of the four creators of the Marauder's Map,

married to Nymphadora, usually known as Tonks, and I taught you how to produce a Patronus, Harry,

which takes the form of a stag."

Potter lowered his wand

"Oh, all right, but I had to check. What's happened, is everyone alright?"

Lupin nodded

"Yes, everyone is fine. There are death eaters outside. They musn't know you're in here or there would be more.

They've staked out any and everywhere that is connected to you."

The 4 of them told Remus what happened after they left,

he was very concerned about how they were found so quickly, especially in muggle London.

Potter pressed for information

"Tell us what happened after we left? Immediately after we left we sent a patronus to Cissy and Andromeda

letting them know we were safe and together, the only contact we've had is Arthur's patronus

saying the family was safe and not to reply."

"Well, thanks to Kingsley everyone was able to get away.

There were dozens of them, but they didn't know you were there.

Apparently they tried to get your location from Scrimgeour before he was killed but he wouldn't give you up.

At the same time that they crashed the wedding they raided any Order connected house they could.

There were no deaths, thank goodness.

They used the cruciatus on Andromeda, she had hidden Narcissa just in time, so she wasn't discovered.

There's something else Harry"

I clutched the table so hard I thought it might break when I heard about aunt Andy.

Lupin pulled a copy of the daily prophet out of his cloak. On the front page was a picture of Harry with the headline

'Wanted for questioning about the death of Albus Dumbedore' there was also an article about 'Muggleborn Registry'

Hermione looked like she might be ill. Remus said

"It seems like the plan is to plant seeds of doubt about you in an effort to quell the resistance.

Now it is my understanding that Dumbledore left you a mission."

Potter nodded

"Can you tell me about it?"

"I'm sorry, Remus, but no I can't."

The werewolf nodded thoughtfully

"Well, even if I can't know the specifics, I would still like to help you.

I can come along with you and you can just tell me what I need to know."

Potter frowned, but before he could say anything Hermione interjected

"_What about Tonks?" _

"What about her?"

"_Well, you're married. How does she feel about you going away?" _

"She will be perfectly safe. She's staying with Andromeda and Narcissa. "

"_That doesn't sound like Tonks. What's going on Remus?"_

The man's face tightened and he looked...cold? Detached? It reminded me too much of father. The man said

"Dora is going to have a baby."

Hermione's face lit up and we all congratulated him, but his smile was obviously forced and he said

"So, Harry? Can I join you?"

Potter narrowed his eyes

"Let me get this straight. You want to leave Tonks, your pregnant wife,

at home with her mother and come away with us?"

"Harry, she will be safe there. Your father would want..."

"I reckon my dad, who died for his wife and child, would want to know why you're abandoning yours!?"

"You don't understand Harry! I've made her an outcast. I never should have married her.

I'm the worst thing that ever happened to her. And the child! It will be like me, I'm sure of it.

How could I be so selfish? To inflict this curse on an innocent child?

If the child is not like me, it will be better off without a father it has to be ashamed of."

Potter screamed at him

"You know, I reckon you're right.

I'd be pretty fucking ashamed of my father too if he abandoned me and my mother to go run off on an adventure.

You know what I think Lupin, I think you fancy yourself a bit of a daredevil. Fancy stepping into Sirius' shoes.

How dare you insinuate my father would support you abandoning your family when he died for his!

I never would have believed it, the man who taught me to fight dementors, a coward!"

Lupin whipped out his wand and blasted Harry off of his feet before running out of the house,

slamming the door behind him.

Hermione was crying and Weasley was glaring at Harry, but I could see where Potter was coming from.

Hermione sobbed.

"_Harry how could you?"_

And Weasley said

"That was bang out of order, mate."

I just looked at Potter and nodded, indicating I agreed with him. He shrugged and said

"He had it coming. Parents shouldn't leave their kids unless-...unless they've got to"

Hermione was more understanding now that he had explained himself

"_You still shouldn't have called him a coward."_

"Maybe not, but he was acting like one. If it makes him go back to Tonks then its worth it."

He walked out of the kitchen.

Hermione called him for supper a little while later, and as they were cleaning up there was a deafening crack.

Mundungus Fletcher appeared with not one but 2 house elves.

Hermione quickly pushed me out of the room and turned her wand on me.

She turned my hair brown and darkened my skin to a dark tan, and changed my eyes to dark brown.

"_We can't take a chance on him recognising you if he's not on the up and up"_

I nodded and we stepped back in. Potter stared for a moment but said nothing

Kreacher was clinging to Mundungus' legs and said

"Master, Kreacher has returned with the sneak thief, Mundungus Fletcher."

Dobby had his hands around the mans head and said

"Harry Potter, sir. Dobby is happy to see you sir"

Mundungus tried to pull out his wand but Hermione quickly disarmed him.

He tried to make a run for the stairs and Ron tackled him. Mundungus screamed

"What do you mean by it, setting a pair of bleedin' house elves on me?"

Harry pointed his wand right at Mundungus' nose and Kreacher said

"I apologise for the delay Master"

Potter said

"No, you've done well Kreacher."

Meanwhile Dobby was shaking hands with the others and then approached Harry

"Harry Potter, to long it has been. I saw Kreacher in Diagon alley

and heard him muttering about bringing this man to you so I decided to help him"

"er, thanks, Dobby."

Harry turned his attention back to Mundungus who started snivelling about

how anybody woulda disapparated seeing you-know-who. Harry said

"Shut it Dung. This isn't about that. We already knew you were a cowardly little squit.

Now, after Sirius died, when you cleaned this place out, don't deny it, we already know.

There was a gold locket"

Dungs eyes widened

"Why was it valuable?"

"Where is it?"

"Some ministry hag has it. She said she was gonna lock me up for selling without a license,

then she took a liking to the necklace, and let me off with a warning"

"Who was she?"

Potter growled

"I don't know. She wore all pink, with a little bow in her hair and had a face like a toad.."

We all looked at each other. There was no question. It was Umbridge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the great and powerful Jo Rowling. **

**Which is not me...unfortunately.**

We've been planning for weeks.

Hermione has made us recite the plan back to her so many times that even Weasley knows it by heart.

There's really nothing else we can do to prepare. Hermione starts going over the plan aloud, again.

Potter cuts across her

"Hermione, we're as prepared as we're going to be.

I say we go to bed, get a good nights rest, and go tomorrow. There's no point delaying further."

She chews her lip nervously and shuffles through her piles of paperwork again. I sigh

**"He's right Hermione. We're as prepared as we can be."**

The Weasel interjects

"I reckon Harry's right...but about tomorrow, I think it should just be me and Harry."

I roll my eyes. Its not that I disagree with him, but I know better than to suggest Hermione stay behind.

I'm no fool. I know she can take care of herself, I just wish she didn't have to.

Weasley on the other hand, still treats her like she's incompetent.

The day she actually hexes him good for it, I will laugh my arse off. She narrows her eyes at him.

_"We've been over this Ronald. Don't start. I'm not staying behind."_

Weasley spluttered for a moment, then thought up an excuse

"But you're on the list of muggleborns who didn't show up for registration."

She already has a comeback ready

_"Yes, and you're supposed to be dying of spattergroit at the burrow, Harry has a 10 thousand galleon price on his head,_

_ and Draco is supposed to be dead. You all are in as much or more danger than I am if we're caught."_

I cringe because I know she's right. Potter and I are both guaranteed to be murdered if we're caught.

Weasley is in the least danger of all of us.

We still haven't had any further news, but we haven't seen any death notices in the prophets we've been nicking,

and we're sure if they took out any of ours it would be reported. Doesn't mean I'm not still anxious.

I have no idea what will happen if mother is caught.

Either they will believe that she had been a captive all this time, or they will kill her for being a traitor.

Considering her living conditions, I think the later is more likely unfortunately.

Hermione finally consents to going tomorrow. After we finish supper we all head for bed.

Potter and Weasley share their bedroom, and Hermione sleeps in the room she used to share with Ginny.

Weasley insists that I sleep in the bedroom next to his and Potter. As if I wont be able to sneak around them.

Once everyone is in bed and I can hear Weasley snoring in the next room, I get out of bed.

I silence my footsteps and open my door.

I cast a silencing spell at the floor in front of my room,where there's a creaky board.

Then I sneak up to Hermione's room. Just as I have every night for the last few weeks.

She's sitting on her bed waiting for me. She smiles up at me and I slip into bed beside her.

Honestly, it's not a big deal. We're sleeping in the same bed, that's it.

Aside from some stolen kisses, our relationship is physically platonic.

Obviously we have stronger feelings for each other, but there's not a lot of time for romance,

and Weasley steps in the middle every chance he gets.

I get frustrated and have to leave the room so I don't punch him.

I'm rewarded for my self control by Hermione hunting me down, kissing me passionately,

and promising she doesn't care what he thinks. It'll do for now, but I wish I could properly court her.

She snuggles into my chest and I tighten my arms around her, and we fall asleep.

Hermione wakes me up bustling around the room.

Her hair is out of control from her tugging on it, and she's muttering under her breath as she packs.

In the end she is too worried to leave anything behind and just decides to pack everything we brought,

plus the things we've gathered over the last few weeks. Just in case. I get up and head for the kitchen.

Making sure I step on the creaky board outside my door in case Weasley is eavesdropping.

He really needs to get over this whole 'keep Malfoy away from Hermione' obsession,

because I'm not going anywhere, and if we survive this war I plan on making it official.

Oh but I can't wait to see Weasley's face when that happens.

I head downstairs where Kreacher has coffee made, thank Merlin.

I am usually not a morning person, but being on the run,

and sleeping in Hermione's bed guarantees that I am always up early.

I down my first cup and am working on my second when Hermione appears.

She drops her bag on the table with a thunk and starts looking over the papers, again. I sigh and pull them away

**"Hermione, we could not possibly be any more prepared. Please. Just try to eat something."**

She takes tea and nibbles on a piece of toast.

The other 2 come down about half an hour later, they eat a hardy breakfast.

When they're finished Hermione says

_"OK you 3, go to your rooms and pack all your stuff. I've decided we should take everything with us, just in case."_

We all head upstairs and gather up the clothes and things that we've got out,

and bring them back to Hermione to be stuffed in the bag. It must be getting pretty full honestly.

She's basically got a mobile library in there, clothes, toiletries, and personal effects for 4 people, a giant tent,

Phineas Nigellus Black's Portrait, Potions, some non persishable foods, and who knows what else.

Sometimes I just shake my head and smile at how brilliant she is.

We open the front door and all squeeze onto the top step together.

If we go any lower then the watching death eaters will see us.

We all grab hold of Hermione and she side along apparates us to an alley near the Ministry entrance.

We wait, and wait, and finally the first of our 4 'victims' shows up.

Hermione quickly stuns her and we pull her into the alley.

Hermione pulls out one of her hairs and drops it into a small vial of polyjuice.

It changes color and Hermione drinks it down. She casts a spell on the woman rendering her unconscious.

She uses her disguise to lure the 3 men down they alley as well.

Once they are all knocked out we drink the polyjuice and all transform.

Once we get inside, then the real problem starts.

We know Umbridge's office is on floor 1, as we're heading for the lifts a death eater named Yaxley approaches us.

I flinch as he is one of the inner circle. He yells at Ron.

"It's still raining in my office Cattermole.

If MY wife was downstairs for questioning about her blood status and the head of DMLE wanted a job done,

I would make that a first priority, don't you think?"

Ron gulped and nodded

"Y-yes, Sir."

Yaxley nodded to Harry and myself, and I closed the lift before anyone else can enter.

**"OK, that was Yaxley, He's one of the high ranking death eaters. **

**It's not really fair to that woman for her to be punished because we took advantage of her husband. **

**We've got to stop it raining. Also, did you see the way he nodded to me and Harry? **

**Whoever we are, we must be on their side, so they wont suspect us as much. **

**I'll go with Weasley to try and stop the rain, you 2 go up to level 1 and see if you can find Umbridge. **

**I say if we haven't found her in half an hour, meet in the Atrium by the fountain and we will get out of here."**

The others nodded and Weasley and I stepped off on level 2, Headquarters of Dept. of Magical Law Enforcement.

Potter and Hermione headed up to level 1. 20 minutes later Weasley and I stepped back on the lifts,

we had finally got the rain stopped and dried all Yaxley's things.

Harry was on the lift already, alone, and once the doors were closed I asked

**"Where the hell is she? You were supposed to stay together!"**

He looked terrified and said

"She's down in the courtrooms, with Umbridge.

There was no way for me to follow them down without being suspicious,

so I searched Umbridges office while I was up there. Aside from you Malfoy, they've got files on all of us.

That must mean they bought the story about you being killed. And I got this.

The old bat had it stuck in her door like some kind of peephole"

Potter held out his hand and the electric blue eye of Alastor Moody stared up at them.

Weasley turned red with rage, though not as much as if he had been himself.

"Well, can anyone think of a legitimate reason for us to go downstairs?"

I rolled my eyes

**"Uh, duh, your 'wife'. We can 'escort' you down there, now that the office is cleared up."**

Weasley looked dumbstruck

"Oh, yeah...good idea"

he said grudgingly.

We took the lift down to level 9 and Potter led us through a door,

down the stairs to level 10 and we walked towards the courtroom.

Suddenly I was freezing, and feeling awful

"Dementors. I can't do my patronus, its too distinctive."

Whispered Potter

**"No one will recognise mine, because I've only learned it recently."**

I focused as hard as I could and said the incantation.

The lioness leapt from my wand and stalked ahead of us, scattering the dementors.

Harry looked around at all the muggleborns who were huddled around.

Then he looked at me, as if looking for acceptance. I realized what he wanted, and nodded.

Potter and I started whispering to the fearful muggleborns

"Listen, were holding off the dementors. All of you, leave here, act natural.

If you haven't got a wand, attach yourself to someone who does.

Once you exit the Ministry, go into hiding with your families. Leave the country if you have to.

Do whatever it takes to avoid the ministry."

Soon they had all been paired off and sent up.

Both Potter and I grabbed one of Ron's shoulders and manhandled him into the courtroom.

Umbridge smiled at us as if we were her best friends and I wanted to vomit.

How could I have ever helped this vile woman? She was staring down at the poor woman in the chair.

"Who did you steal this wand from?"

The woman sobbed

"I didn't steal it. I bought it in Diagon Alley, when I was 11. It chose me!"

"Wands only choose witches or wizards and you are not a witch."

Umbridge leaned forward and the locket swung out. When she sat back, Hermione/Mafalda said

"That's a pretty necklace, Delores"

The awful woman simpered and said

"Oh, thank you. It's an old family heirloom. The S stands for Selwyn. I am related to the Selwyn's you know.

I daresay there's not a pureblooded family I'm not related to."

Suddenly Potter had his wand out, and Umbridge looked at him.

"What on earth are you doing Runcorn?"

Potters face was starting to bubble, He looked her in the eye and said

"You're lying Delores, and one mustn't tell lies. Stupefy!"

He stunned her and I acted quickly stunning Yaxley as well.

The woman, Mary, was latched on to Ron and he said

"Go home, Mary, pack up the kids. We've got to get out the country. I'll meet you there."

The dementors were descending on us and Potter and I both had our patronuses out in seconds.

Hermione duplicated the locket and pocketed the original, and we ran for it.

As soon as we reached the Atrium, it was obvious that they knew there were intruders.

On top of that, Potter's Polyjuice had worn off and Weasley's was starting to.

If we didn't get out before mine did, then they would all know I was a turncoat.

Not that I really cared, but they would hunt me just as fiercely as Potter.

We managed to get to a fireplace and before we even made it out the other side of the floo we apparated.

Something was wrong though, it felt like Hermione was slipping away from us.

We landed on the stoop of Grimmauld place and there was a scream and a flash of light

and then we were sucked back into nothingness. A moment later we landed on the ground in a forest.

Potter was fine, I was bleeding, but it was Minor, I must have been slightly splinched.

I look over and Hermione is leaning over Weasley. The shoulder of his shirt is soaked with blood.

She cries out

_"In my bag. Essence of Dittany! Quickly."_

Potter plunges his arm in and fumbles around for a moment,

I shove him aside and use my wand to summon it from the depths of the bag.

She tears open Weasleys shirt and I turn around. I never was great with blood and gore.

A moment later I hear her sigh in relief. She came over and applied some dittany to my own wound.

She stands up and begins walking in a huge circle, casting protective enchantments and wards.

I soon join her, adding a few that she doesn't know. She looks at Potter

_"Harry, can you set up the tent?"_

He looks confused for a moment and then it dawns on him, he points his wand into the bag.

"Accio Tent. Erecto."

The tent sets itself up quickly and Potter and I carry Weasley inside and lay him on a cot.

The tent is old and smells of cats, but its better than sleeping on the ground.

Then we turned to Hermione, but she said nothing, so Potter spoke up.

"Er...Hermione. What happened? How did Ron get hurt? Why are we here?"

She tried not to sob.

_"Ron got splinched. He won't be fully healed for a while. Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. Grimmauld place, it's compromised. _

_Yaxley had hold of me, I couldn't shake him off. When we landed on the steps I knew we couldn't go back after that. _

_I hexed him off of me, and brought us here. Oh Harry It's all my fault, I'm so sorry."_

"Don't be stupid Hermione. It wasn't your fault. If anything it was mine.

It's my fault they figured out there were intruders. I took this out of Umbridge's door. They must have realized."

He held out Moody's eye and Hermione gasped and was no longer able to suppress her sobs.

_"Oh, that foul, evil, twisted, lying old gargoyle!"_

Harry looked around

"Er..Where are we?"

_"The woods where the Quidditch world cup was held. It was"_

Potter cut her off

"The first place you thought of. Hermione, I'm not sure..."

_"I've done protective enchantments. It should keep Vol-"_

"Don't say his name"

Weasley cut across her

_"Dumbledore said fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself."_

"I know, but it just feels like a jinx or something. Just please, can we call him you-know-who?"

Hermione looked annoyed so I intervened

**"As much as I hate to admit it, I agree. It does seem like a jinx. **

**Come to think of it, I think we said it last time in our discussion when we were found."**

Hermione huffed

_"But we said it plenty at Grimmauld place and it wasn't a problem."_

**"No, but that was protected by a fidelius, so they couldn't find it. **

**I don't see why it's so important to use the name, lets just not ok?"**

Finally she huffed and crossed her arms

_"Fine. I'll make some tea."_

She stomped off and Weasley looked at me oddly

"Thanks?"

I shrug. After our tea, Hermione pulled out some bread, cheese and summer sausage and we all ate a bit.

She forced Weasley to lie down for a bit and once he was asleep, the 3 of us took watch in turns.

The next day Potter tromped into the woods to find the oldest, most gnarled looking tree he could find.

He buried Moody's eye there. He used his wand to engrave a cross into the tree.

We all took turns trying to destroy the horcrux but none of our spells left so much as a knick.

After a while Potter picked it up and put it around his neck, then said

"We'll just have to keep it safe until we can figure out how to destroy it."

We stayed 2 more days, but soon Hermione's meager food supply ran out and we had no choice but to move.

I was starving as I had refused to eat the wild mushrooms Hermione had attempted to stew over the fire.

Weasley had taken only 1 bite before turning green, Potter managed a few more,

and even Hermione Gulped her tea after each bite before finally giving up on eating.

We arrived near a small village and set up the enchantments.

Potter snuck out under his invisibility cloak to try and get some food, but he came sprinting back, panting

"Dementors"

Weasley looked confused

"But you can produce a brilliant patronus Harry"

Potter shook his head

"wouldn't work. I couldn't do it"

The two friends soon were snapping at each other and Hermione smacked herself on the forehead

_"Of course! Harry, give me the horcrux. Take it off now!"_

She snapped her fingers at him when he didn't immediately do as she asked. Once he did he looked relieved.

_"Better?"_

"Loads. Thanks Hermione"

She nodded

_"I think we should take it in turns, so no one is wearing it too long."_

She slipped it over her own head and tucked it in her shirt.

I despised the idea of her wearing it, but knew better than to try and stop her. Weasley grumbled

"Great. Can we get food now?"

She sighed

_"yes, but we'll go somewhere else. No point hanging around here when we know there are dementors about."_

We packed up and moved on.

We ended up in a field, and had managed to get some bread and eggs from a nearby farmhouse.

Hermione had insisted on leaving some money for the food we pilfered.

We all rolled our eyes at her and said nothing.

Having a belly full of scrambled eggs and bread certainly helped improve everyone's moods.

We quickly learned that a full stomach always meant a much happier time than an empty one.

Potter bore up best, due to his neglect at his aunt and uncle's house, I had hardly eaten all of 6th year,

so I dealt with it reasonably. Hermione got a bit testy, but Weasley was the worst.

Despite being poor, the one thing the Weasley's always had was an abundance of food.

He was used to at least 3 large meals a day,

and if he was wearing the horcrux on a day when we were hungry it was 10 times worse.

He never had any ideas of his own, but constantly asked what we were doing next.

He glared at me and gripped his wand when I was within a 5 foot radius of Hermione.

She and Potter were trying and failing to figure out where we should look next for another horcrux,

and how we could destroy the one we currently had.

We searched few places, but found nothing, moved daily, and passed the horcrux every 12 hours or so.

One evening in the fall, Weasley and Hermione were fighting because he was complaining about the food,

again, even though he never bothered to do anything, when suddenly Potter shouted

"Shut up"

They ignored him so he prodded them and spoke again

"Shut up, I hear something"

We all stood and had our wands out.

Hermione pulled some flesh coloured strings out of her bag and they all stuck on in their ear.

I followed their lead uncertainly. The other ends wriggled out the door of the tent and soon we could hear voices.

'Goblins' Hermione mouthed at us when we heard their names.

Then there was a softer voice of an obviously human man who sounded maybe 50-60.

Harry looked puzzled like he recognised the voice.

"I run for it, refused to register as a muggleborn on principle see.

My wife should be ok, Dromeda's a pureblood. I met up with Dean here a few days ago."

Dean Thomas a fellow Gryffindor in their year spoke up.

"Yeah, my dad left when I young, so I don't know if he's a wizard or not. Better safe than sorry I figure."

Another voice spoke up

"Say, did you guys hear about the kids who broke into Snape's office?

Heard they tried to steal the sword of Gryffindor."

"No, how did you hear?"

"Griphook here heard from old Bill Weasley. Said it was his kid sister and her friends."

"Well God bless 'em, but what were they going to do with it?"

"No idea, but a few days later old Snape sent it down to be stored at gringotts."

The goblins laughed

"I don't get it? What's funny about it?"

"It's a fake!"

Dean piped up

"What happened to Ginny and the others"

"oh, they were punished, but it seems they had no serious damage."

"Lucky. With Snape's record they're lucky to be alive"

"you really believe he killed Dumbledore then?"

"You're not suggesting Harry Potter had something to do with it?"

"Hard telling. It seems like he's run for it though"

Dean interjected

"I know Harry, I reckon he's the real deal."

Mr. Tonks said

"The fact that he hasn't been caught yet says a lot. That's what we're trying to do.

I'd gladly take tips from him. Besides, I bet he's on some mission right now."

There was a clattering noise as they all seemed to move away, up the hillside. We all stared at each other.

**"Was that aunt Andy's husband?"**

Hermione nodded. Potter said

"So, Ginny, The sword."

_"I know!"_

said Hermione, she plunged her hand into her bag and pulled and tugged until a huge ornate frame appeared.

It was the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black from Grimmauld place. She looked at me

_"Stand behind the portrait so he can't see you. You too Ron. Phineas Nigellus? Professor Black? _

_Can we speak to you please?"_

As soon as he appeared Hermione cast obscuro, so he was blindfolded.

"What is this? How dare you? Where am I? What is going on?"

"_I'm very sorry, Professor Black, but it's necessary."_

"Never mind where we are"

Said Potter, The man in the painting froze

"Can that possibly be the voice of the elusive Mr. Potter?"

"Maybe, we've got a couple of questions to ask you — about the sword of Gryffindor."

"Ah, yes. That silly girl acted most unwisely there —"

"Shut up about my sister"

"Who else is here? The girl and her friends were foolhardy in the extreme. Thieving from the headmaster!"

"They weren't thieving, that sword isn't Snape's."

"It belongs to the school, exactly what claim did the Weasley girl have upon it?

She deserved her punishment, as did the idiot Longbottom and the Lovegood oddity!"

"_Neville is not an idiot and Luna is not an oddity!" _

"Where am I? Where have you brought me? Why have you removed me from the house of my forebears?"

"Never mind that! How did Snape punish Ginny, Neville, and Luna?"

"Snape sent them into the Forbidden Forest, to do some work for the oaf, Hagrid."

"_Hagrid's not an oaf!"_

"Snape might've thought that was a punishment,

but Ginny, Neville, and Luna probably had a good laugh with Hagrid.

The Forbidden Forest … they've faced plenty worse than the Forbidden Forest, big deal!"

"_What we really wanted to know, Professor Black, is whether anyone else has, um, taken out the sword at all? _

_Maybe it's been taken away for cleaning or — or something?"_

_"_Goblin-made armor does not require cleaning, simple girl.

Goblins' silver repels mundane dirt, imbibing only that which strengthens it.

Perhaps it is time for me to return to the Headmaster's office.

I can assure you that I shall not be making a return visit!"

"_Professor Black, couldn't you just tell us, please, when was the last time the sword was taken out of its case? _

_Before Ginny took it out, I mean?"_

"I believe that the last time I saw the sword of Gryffindor leave its case

was when Professor Dumbledore used it to break open a ring."

With that the snooty Professor managed to leave the painting.

Hermione shoved the portrait back in her bag and beamed at Harry.

_"Do you know what this means?"_

"The sword can destroy the Horcuxes"

Potter responded excitedly. I looked between the 2 of them

**"But, where could it be? I mean, if the one Snape had was fake, then where is the real one?"**

Potter turned around

"What do you think. Ron? Where would Dumbledore hide the sword?"

Weasley scowled

"Oh, remembered me have you? Go on, don't let me ruin your fun. You've got Malfoy now, not like you need me."

We all looked at him perplexed. Potter said

"What's the problem Ron?"

"Oh, there's no problem, at least not according to you. You let this ferret in here.

Trusted the little snake with no proof.

Nothing has been accomplished and now there's one more damn thing we have to find?

Don't expect me to be all giddy about it.

It's not like I'm having the time of my life here, with my arm all mangled, nothing to eat,

and freezing my backside off for weeks. I thought we would have accomplished something by now."

Potter was livid. He roared

"What exactly isn't living up to your expectations Ron?

Did you think we'd be staying in a 5 star hotel, finding a horcrux every week

and you'd be back to your mum by christmas? I've told you everything I know.

I haven't kept anything from you, so if you can make something better of it than we have, by all means speak up.

You complain about me, but at least I'm trying. All you do is lay about and moan about everything all the time.

It's a sad sight when even Malfoy here is putting in more effort than my best friend."

_"Take it off, Ron. Take off the locket. You wouldn't be saying this if you hadn't been wearing it all day. _

_Please just take it off."_

Hermione was crying now, and I kept my mouth shut, as I knew it would only set Weasley off more.

Potter glared at his best friend

"Well, is that it then?"

Weasley shrugged and Potter said

"if you hate it so much, then leave. Go home to mummy. Leave the locket"

"Maybe I will. I don't need someone like you anyway.

You don't even care that my sister and our friends were punished,

you don't care that my family and our friends could and have been injured and killed for you."

"You think we don't care, we worry about them too, Ron."

"Well I guess it's easy for you two, what with your parents out of the way"

Potter lunged at him

"MY PARENT'S ARE DEAD!"

Hermione cast a protego between them.

Weasley held out a hand to Hermione as if she were going to choose to leave with him.

_"Ron, no! We're supposed to stick together. We promised."_

"Oh, I get it. You're choosing these two over me!"

She stepped back as if he had slapped her.

_"Why would you say that Ron? You're the one choosing to leave"_

"Well, on top of the fact that you are choosing Harry over me right now,

you are the one who brought the ferret in here. It was just supposed to be us 3.

Why would you even want him here Hermione?"

She was sobbing at this point.

_"You are so blind, Ronald! Expecto patronum!"_

Hermione's dragon swooped around the tent. Potter stared at me with a look of understanding and shock.

Weasley stared at Hermione, looking confunded.

"What the hell was that Hermione? What happened to your patronus? It's supposed to be an otter."

_"Don't you remember about Tonks' patronus?"_

Weasley screwed his face up and thought for a few minute.

"It changed to a wolf when she fell in love with Lupin. What's that got to do with..."

He trailed off, then studied her patronus.

"Your new patronus, it's a..."

She raised her chin defiantly and looked him in the eye

_"It's a Dragon. I love him Ronald."_

He stared at her open mouthed, then tried and failed to form words.

He tensed like he was going to his her and I instinctively stepped in front of her and stared him down,

refusing to break eye contact. Finally he turned around and stomped out of the tent and disapparated.

Hermione ran after him, but after a minute she came back in. Potter was still staring at me, not speaking.

She walked up to him tentatively.

_"Harry? Are you angry?"_

He seemed to snap out of it, then rubbed her arm reassuringly

"No, I'm not mad. I'm a little shocked, though I guess I should have suspected."

he rounded on me

"Malfoy..."

I rolled my eyes and waved a dismissive hand

**"Yes, yes. I know. You'll kill me if I hurt her. **

**Although to be frank, I'm much more worried about what she would do to me, than you"**

Potter laughed

"True enough. I'm going for watch."

He picked up the locket and walked outside, giving us some privacy.

Hermione crossed the tent, wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my chest.

She mumbled into my shirt

_"I'm sorry. It shouldn't have come out like that. I should have told you before I shouted it at him. _

_But it is true. I love you, Draco Malfoy."_

I tipped her head up, and looked into her eyes

**"It's ok, I already knew. I'm sure you know I'm not big on being sappy or emotions in general. **

**I don't need huge declarations. The only reason I haven't said anything before now is because I knew **

**you would need time to wrap your head around it and over analyze it before you accepted it. **

**I love you, Hermione. **

**Is it insane? Probably. Is it dangerous? Apparently. **

**Is it going to piss my father and a lot of people off when they find out that I am not only alive, **

**but I'm a turncoat and blood traitor to boot? Most definitely. **

**But I think it's probably the best damn thing I ever did. **

**I'm not ashamed, and I will defend you and the choices that brought us together until my dying breath."**

She smiled a dazzling smile at me and I pulled her body flush against mine,

then I leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to JKR.**

**A/N: Sorry, I know this chapter took a bit longer than the last few, **

**but I've had new stories demanding to be written **

**and keeping from working on this one.**

Hermione is miserable. The weather matches her mood.

When we wake there is rain coming down in torrential sheets.

She dawdles as much as possible and packs and repacks her bag 3 times.

Often she whips her head around, as if expecting to see Weasley's flaming red hair bobbing through the rain.

Every time she does this, Potter's head snaps up as well.

I know Hermione is delaying in the hope that her ginger best friend will come back,

because he wont be able to find us once we move on. I understand, but we need to leave.

We should have left long ago and it's now nearly dark.

The rain is causing the river to rise rapidly and it is bound to spill onto the banks and flood the area soon.

"**Hermione, love, we have to go. It's getting dangerous."**

I say gently. She begins to weep, but nods.

We step outside to pack the tent and are immediately soaked.

Hermione quickly stows it in her bag and takes both mine and Potter's arms and apparates us away.

We land on a heather covered hillside.

Hermione immediately drops our arms and begins casting protective enchantments.

I silently join her while Potter sets up the tent. We don't discuss Ron at all. It's as though he's a taboo subject.

Sometimes Hermione will walk into the tent, see his empty bunk, and burst into tears.

Potter has taken to pouring over an odd piece of parchment all hours of the day and night.

Finally he explains it to me. It's something called the Marauder's map.

Apparently his dad, Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were mates back in Hogwarts and had invented it.

I'm surprised by this, as I know Pettigrew to be a death eater and he helped the dark lord return in our 4th year.

As for Black, I know he had been in Azkaban for murder, escaped during our 3rd year,

and then disappeared until he was killed in the Dept. of mysteries battle, for which my father was arrested.

He was then posthumously pardoned for his crimes. Potter fills in all the details.

He explains how Sirius was supposed to be the secret keeper for his parents.

Sirius suggested using peter instead as he was a less obvious choice.

When Pettigrew betrayed Potter's parents, Black went after him.

To fake his own murder, Pettigrew cut off his own finger and blew up the street,

killing a bunch of muggles in the process, and then turned into his animagus, a rat, and escaped.

Sirius was blamed and arrested for the murder of the muggles and Pettigrew.

For 12 years Sirius was wrongly imprisoned while Pettigrew stayed in his rat form and lived with the Weasley's.

He belonged first to Percy and later to Ron until the end of 3rd year.

When they found out his true identity and what he had done, he disappeared. I'm stunned.

By day we spend hours trying to figure out where Dumbledore might have hidden the sword,

but we have no clue and our ideas are getting outlandish.

Potter seems to be getting angrier and angrier and Hermione more depressed.

I take to wearing the locket most of the time, because it makes their already bad moods worse.

It doesn't seem to affect me as much as them. I ask their opinion on this, but no one is sure.

Perhaps because I have the dark mark or because I am a pureblood, which is doubtful,

because Weasley was affected worst of all, and he is as well.

I wonder if perhaps it is because I have more darkness in me than either of them, but I keep that to myself.

Hermione would simply insist I am wrong and I'm a good man, and Potter would likely not say anything.

I love Hermione, but she sees too much in me. She doesn't want to admit how dark I am.

Being with her makes me better, but otherwise I am stained.

I wonder how people will take the news once the war is over.

Perhaps the public outcry will be too much, and Hermione will realize I am not good enough for her.

I try not to think about it. Right now we just have to take each day as it comes.

Potter and I have taken to practising together. It alleviates my boredom and lets him get some of his anger out.

I see him stalk off into the woods sometimes when he thinks no one is watching.

He casts a silencing spell on himself and screams and thrashes. I think he is taking Weasley's words to heart.

He is angry, because weasley's right, because Dumbledore didn't give him more information,

and because we are achieving nothing here.

We move every day, we pilfer food, we talk in circles coming up with no new answers. It's irritating.

Hermione is still depressed, though she doesn't cry any more.

When she isn't buried in research she pulls out the painting of Phineas Nigellus Black and props it on a chair,

as if it will fill the void left by Weasley's departure.

Despite his claims that he wouldn't return, it seems that professor Black, like many others,

cannot ignore the lure of talking to the famous Harry Potter.

He agrees to be blindfolded for his visits, as long as Hermione removes it when the visit is over.

He comes every few days, and it is a welcome relief from the silence and lack of news.

He is snide and sarcastic, and will leave immediately if anyone says anything bad about Snape,

but he often drops small snippets of information in with his rude remarks.

Apparently Snape is facing a low level mutiny from a group of students

headed by Longbottom, Lovegood and Ginny Weasley. Potter and Hermione smile at each other.

I raise an eyebrow and she says

"_They must've reassembled Dumbledore's army"_

I remember their little army all too well and scowl at the memory.

Weasley outsmarted us with those puking pastilles. When I tell them that, Hermione actually laughs.

I am glad to hear it. Apparently so is Potter, because he nods at me as if in thanks.

Hermione hasn't laughed or smiled in so long, but now it seems she has a case of the giggles

and can't contain herself. It is contagious and soon we are all roaring with laughter.

Potter digs around in her bag and finds a wireless radio and fiddles with it until he finds a song playing.

He pulls Hermione out of her chair and spins her around,

I soon join in, playfully elbowing him out of the way and bowing ridiculously low to her,

causing her giggles to start again. We take turns spinning her around, and she smiles for a while.

Soon though, her face begins to fall into sad lines again, and Potter seizes my hands and spins me around.

He looks at her with a straight face and says

"Sorry, Hermione, but I think I've taken a liking to Malfoy. You can't have him back."

She looks perplexed, but then bursts into giggles. I am stunned for a moment,

but her laughter pulls me back and I bat my eyelashes at him melodramatically,

and do my best Pansy impersonation, clinging onto his arm

"**Oh, Harrykins, I didn't know you felt that way about me."**

Hermione falls right off of her bunk and is rolling on the floor, tears streaming down her face.

Potter and I step apart and smirk at each other, then at her.

Finally she lays there on her back, panting and grins up at us

"_You two are completely ridiculous gits, and I love you both. Thank you, I needed that."_

She gets up and hugs Potter, then turns and kisses me full on the lips, to which Potter fake wretches.

After that her depression seems to lessen.

Potter and I have taken to doing ridiculous things whenever she looks like she is getting pensive,

and without fail she will always fall into giggles and afterwards the days seem better.

Sometimes Professor Black will try to slip leading questions in with his snide remarks, to find our whereabouts.

Hermione always shoves him back into her bag when he does this,

and then he will refuse to return for several days.

The weather is turning colder and colder as we move up and down the countryside, sleet pounds the tent,

chilly water floods it, and one morning we wake to find the tent half buried in snow.

Soon we see Christmas trees twinkling in front windows and know it must be December.

Everyone is in a better mood, as our current location is near a market,

and Hermione has gone into town under the invisibility cloak to get us some food,

making sure to leave money in an open till for it.

We are all sitting around stuffed, after a good meal of spaghetti bolognese and tinned pears.

Potter tries to engage Hermione in a conversation but she is too wrapped up in Tales of Beedle the Bard

and has Spellman's Syllabary open, with her eyebrows furrowed, suddenly she says

"_Harry, can you look at something for me?"_

She holds the book toward him.

"I never took Runes Hermione"

she shakes her head

"_It's not a rune, it's not in the syllabary at all. It's not even part of the book, it's inked in. _

_Just look, have you ever seen it before? It seems familiar to me. _

_I thought it was an eye at first, but now I'm not so sure."_

Potter looks at the book and shakes his head, then stops and narrows his eyes

"Wait. Isn't this the symbol Luna's dad was wearing round his neck at the wedding?"

Hermione smacks her forehead

"_Of course! I knew I'd seen it before."_

Potter says

"Krum told me it's Grindlewald's mark."

He recounts to us what Krum had said at the wedding and Hermione's mouth falls open.

_"Grindlewald? Strange, I never heard about him having a particular mark when I read about him. _

_Odd. But if its a symbol of dark magic, then why is it in a book of children's stories?"_

Potter shrugs then says

"Wait, if that's true then shouldn't Scrimgeour have recognised it?

He was head auror before he was minister, and as much as I didn't like him,

that was something he would have known."

Hermione shrugs and turns back to the book

"_Maybe he just overlooked it, thought it was an eye, like I did at first."_

Potter looks at her as if he is making a difficult decision then says

"I think we should go to Godric's Hollow"

I roll my eyes. He has been suggesting this at least weekly since we started. Hermione always refuses.

This is where his parents had died and are buried, where Voldemort's power broke,

Hermione tells him it is suicide, that Voldemort will expect it.

Therefore we are both surprised when she remains absorbed in the book but says

_"Yes, I think we'll have to."_

Potter chokes and stutters

"What?"

He had been expecting resistance

"_Well, I think something else might be there, Harry. The sword_._"_

"Why would the sword be there?"

"_Honestly, don't you ever read? Godric's Hollow...Why do you think it's called that? _

_Because that's where Godric Gryffindor lived. What better place to hide the sword? _

_I think perhaps he would have left it with someone..._

_Someone who knew Dumbledore since he was a boy, and she knew your parents too, Harry. Bathilda Bagshot."_

"Er...sorry, Who?"

"**The author of History of magic? I don't know Hermione, I mean, she's got to be ancient. **

**Do you really think he would have left it where it might not be protected?"**

Potter suddenly seems to remember something

"Oh, yeah, Aunt Muriel was talking about her at the wedding. She reckons the old bird has gone loopy though,

and I think she was the one who gave Skeeter the information for her book. But we can try anyway."

Hermione has gone into planning mode, and it is nice to see.

It reminds me of Hogwarts, where she was always busy.

She is rambling and Potter is nodding, but obviously not listening to her.

After she goes to bed, I watch Potter pull his rucksack out of Hermione's bag

and for a moment I think he is running away. Then he pulls a photo album out and flips through it slowly.

He looks like all his emotions are trying to surge forward at once and I slink away, leaving him to dwell in peace.

I climbed onto the small cot next to Hermione.

It isn't really feasible to share a bed here, as they are so small, but I need to feel her steady heartbeat.

She curls around me, with her head on my chest and snuggles closer.

We fit together perfectly and it still astounds me, even after half a year,

that I have somehow managed to turn the tables.

I had refused to become a murderer, and therefore saved my soul, according to Hermione,

abandoned the dark lord, saved myself and mother, fallen in love and been fallen in love with,

and now I am actively fighting the dark lord. Through all of it I feel braver than I have in my life.

I am still no Gryffindor, but I feel, for the first time, truly proud of myself.

I never knew before that there was a difference between being prideful and being proud of yourself.

Before, when I was unable to hurt or kill, I thought myself a coward,

but under Hermione's guidance I realize that it is bravery of a sort.

That even though I feared for my life, I refused to abandon my moral compass

and freely torture, kill, rape, the other's had.

Hermione is teaching me all sorts of things about myself and though I am still uncertain, I believe more every day.

Potter wants to leave straight away, which would be foolish. Hermione flat denies him and proceeds to plan.

They will go under polyjuice and I will be under the cloak. A full week later we are ready to go.

They take the polyjuice potion and turn into a middle aged muggle couple and I pull on the cloak.

We apparate under the cover of darkness.

I make sure to walk in their tracks so as not to make any extra prints in the snow.

As we make our way down the street lined with small cottages we come upon the square.

It is draped with twinkle lights and there is a large statue in the centre of the square,

it appears to be an obelisk covered in names, Hermione says it is a muggle war memorial.

However as we pass it, it changes. It becomes a statue of a young man with glasses and messy hair,

who looks very similar to Potter, a pretty girl with long hair and a small baby.

Potter stares open mouthed and Hermione gasps. I suddenly realize what it is, it is a monument to the Potters.

After Harry looks his fill, we continue on. We hear singing coming from the church as we pass and Hermione says.

"_I think it must be Christmas eve."_

Then she spots the graveyard behind the church, and looks at Potter

"_They'll be in there wont they? Your parents."_

He nods

"Most likely."

We push the gates open. The snow here is pure, untouched, and deep. We wade through it.

There are many Wizarding names here which we recognise from our schoolmates.

Hermione suddenly gasps and Potter runs back.

"Did you find them?"

She shakes her head.

"_It's not them, it's Dumbledore's mother and sister."_

After a moment they move on. Hermione calls out

"_Here! Oh, no, sorry. I thought it said Potter."_

She brushes some crumbling moss from the stone, and frowns

"_Harry, come look at this"_

He looks mutinous, like he might just ignore her, then slowly trudges back

"What?"

"_Look, it's the mark from the book."_

he peers closer

"Yeah, it could be."

She rubs more moss away and squints at the stone.

"_Ignotus, I think it says. Ignotus Peverell."_

"I'm going to find my parents."

Potter says as he moves away, further and further back into the graveyard

until he is just a black blotch on a white background.

It suddenly grew darker and we look up. Everyone is leaving the church and someone has shut the lights off.

Hermione holds out her hand for mine and, once I take it, leads us toward Potter.

She stops suddenly in front of a white marble headstone and she calls out

"_Harry, there here."_

Potter runs over as fast as the snow will allow.

The pure white stone seems to be glowing in the dark and he kneels in front of it.

He says nothing, but I am sure he is reading.

JAMES POTTER LILY POTTER

BORN 27 MARCH 1960 BORN 30 JANUARY 1960

DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

" 'The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death'…Isn't that a Death Eater idea? Why is that there?"

Potter asks after a few minutes. Hermione says

"_It doesn't mean defeating death in the way the Death Eaters mean it, Harry, _

_it means … you know … living beyond death. Living after death."_

Potter stood and there were silent tears streaming down his face. Hermione takes his hand and just holds it.

There is nothing else to do. He starts gulping air, trying to stop his tears.

Hermione raises her wand and conjures a wreath of Christmas roses.

Potter catches it in mid air and lays it against his parents grave.

He takes her hand again, and she holds tight to mine with her other as Potter starts leading us out.

Hermione jerks to a stop. She whispers

"_We're being watched. Over by the bushes, there's some there. I can tell."_

She pulls out her wand and stares. I have my own wand at the ready under the cloak.

Just as Potter is about to speak, there is some snow dislodged. Potter says

"It's a cat or something. If it were a death eater we would be dead by now. Lets get out of here."

We reach the gate and all sigh in relief to be back on the street.

The pub is fuller than before, and Potter looks at it longingly

when Hermione suddenly pulls us down a dark street on the opposite side of the square that we entered from.

She says

"_Lets go this way." _

We walk and walk past dark windows with nothing but twinkle lights. She says

"_How are we going to find Bathilda's house? Harry? Harry are you listening?"_

She tugs at his arm, but he isn't listening, nor am I. We are instead staring at the end of the row of houses.

He runs towards it, pulling Hermione and myself behind him.

She slips on the ice, but I quickly right her, urging her forward.

"_Harry! What on earth?"_

"Look Hermione, look at it"

"_I don't...oh."_

We can see it. The Fidelius Charm must have broken with the Potter's death.

The hedge is growing wild with nearly 20 years neglect. The rubble lays scattered in the waist-high grass.

Most of the cottage is still standing, entirely covered in dark ivy and snow. We stand at the gate, staring up.

Once, I imagine, it had been identical to the others surrounding it,

but now the right side of the top floor is blown apart. Potter says

"That must be where the curse backfired."

Hermione wonders aloud

"_I wonder why nobody's ever rebuilt it?"_

"Maybe you can't, maybe it's like an injury from Dark Magic and you can't repair the damage."

Potter suggests. He rests a hand on the rusty gate and apparently triggers something.

A sign rises out of the ground and through the overgrown hedge, like some bizarre, fast-growing flower.

In golden letters it says:

_'On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981, Lily and James Potter lost their lives. _

_Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard ever to have survived the Killing Curse. _

_This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters _

_and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family.'_

All the blank space on the wood was covered with scribbles by wizards and witches who had been to visit

and pay homage to his parent's memory. Some had merely signed their names in Everlasting Ink,

others had carved their initials into the wood, and some had left messages for Harry, all saying similar things.

_Good luck, Harry, wherever you are._

_If you read this, Harry, we're all behind you!_

_Long live Harry Potter._

Hermione of course objects to the Graffiti indignantly.

"_They shouldn't have written on the sign!"_

He beams at Hermione and says

"I think it's brilliant. I'm glad they did."

We suddenly hear shuffling behind us, and turn around.

It is hard to be certain, but it looks like a hunched extremely old woman. She moves very slowly.

We wait silently, hoping she will pass us or turn into another cottage. She does not.

She stops a few feet in front of us, but doesn't speak.

There is no chance she's a muggle, as she is studying the house that should be invisible to her if she isn't a witch.

Suddenly she raises a hand and beckons as if she knows exactly who they are.

Harry and Hermione are still disguised as muggles with polyjuice.

The woman beckons again, more vigorously.

We stare silently for a long time before Potter speaks suddenly, startling Hermione.

"Are you Bathilda?"

The old woman nods and beckons again. Potter raises his eyebrows at Hermione.

I squeeze her hand reassuringly and she nods nervously.

Bathilda turns and shuffles away and we follow her down a ways before she turns into an overgrown garden.

She fumbles with a key before opening the door and allowing us inside.

She smells bad, or perhaps it's the house. Either way, I pinch my nose and try not to gag.

The old woman moves past Hermione as if she isn't there and goes into the sitting room.

We follow and she is lighting the candles with matches, trailing her sleeve very near the flame.

It seems that the old woman has perhaps forgotten that she can do magic.

The house is covered in dust, and beneath the smell of mildew, old age and dirty clothes,

there is something else,something worse, reminiscent of rotten meat.

Potter takes the matches and lights the candles himself, before she catches herself on fire.

When he lights the last candle, he casts 'tergeo' over some old picture frames to siphon off the dust.

He picks one up and turns to her.

"Who is this boy Miss Bagshot?"

She is watching Hermione light the fire, and as Potter steps closer and the woman looks at him

I feel like my heart is beating wildly. I realize suddenly that it isn't my heart, but the Horcrux.

"Who is this man Bathilda?"

Potter asks her several times, getting frustrated when she just gazes around.

She doesn't answer, but eventually points at herself and Harry and then upstairs.

Hermione moves to follow the woman shakes her head no, then points again at herself and Harry. He says

"I think she wants me to go alone. Maybe Dumbledore told her only to give it to me.

It'll be ok, Hermione. I'll be right back."

I already knew he was wrong. This bloody Horcrux is making me feel like I'm having a heart attack.

"_Be quick Harry"_

Hermione moves to the bookshelf as Harry is heading upstairs and has picked up a book.

I reach out and grab her hand, before whispering.

"**Hermione, something is wrong here. This locket is going crazy"**

She looks around with unsure eyes then glances at the stairs

"_I agree, something is off. Look around. I want Harry out of here fast."_

I see her slip the book in her pocket, we split up and start checking doors.

I glance in the kitchen and there is a large stack of mouldy dishes. I turn back and start opening doors.

Closet, bathroom, bedroom. Oh Gods! I tug the cloak off and run back to Hermione, trying not to wretch.

"**The bedroom, there's...oh Merlin. No! Don't go look. I don't think that's Bathilda."**

Suddenly the horcrux physically jumps. Moving my shirt.

She stares at it wide eyed for half a second before she grabs my hand and drags me up the stairs.

She mouths at me 'cloak on'_. _I pull it over my head, but never let go of her hand.

We burst into the room and there was that fucking snake, Nagini. It was attacking Potter.

"_Harry!"_

She shrieks. As soon as Nagini sees her, she attacks. Hermione's first deflected curse hits the window, shattering it.

There is a flash of red light and Hermione has blasted the snake into the ceiling.

Potter doubles up, clutching his head, yelling.

"He's coming Hermione! He'll be here any second!"

Potter grabs Hermione round the waist and tosses her over his shoulder, thankfully she never releases my hand.

Potter leaps from the window, pulling us with him. The snake lunges and Hermione cast 'confringo' at it.

The spell ricochets around the room, shattering the vanity mirror and rebounding towards us,

bringing with it sharp shards of glass. Hermione holds tight to my hand and turns in mid air.

As we are disapparating I see Voldemort's face at the window, screaming in anger into the night,

at watching Potter escape again. We land in a forest.

Potter is clutching his head and screaming and thrashing. Hermione protests, but I pull her away.

I know what it is to be trapped in your own head like that, during a nightmare you cannot escape,

and he will lash out at her unknowingly. Suddenly I realize that something is burning into my flesh.

I tear my shirt off and Hermione makes a small sound of terror. I grit my teeth and tell her

"**Use a severing charm Hermione, you have to get it off me." **

She does, and she immediately chucks it away into her bag with a look of terror.

There's a large red burn mark where it was searing into my skin.

Potter's screams have turned to moans and mutters.

With shaking hands she accio's the dittany. I push her away.

"**Do potter first. I think he got bit."**

We approach him slowly, and I tear his sleeve off, exposing the bite.

I hold his arm while she cleans it and applies the dittany. I can tell she's worried about the effects of the poison.

She quickly heals any other wounds he has, then does the same for me.

I take the bottle from her and heal the large gash across her cheek

and any other ones I can find from the flying glass. We set the wards and then put the tent up quickly.

We levitate Potter into his bunk. I take first watch, but she wont sleep.

She sits up watching over him, mopping the sweat from his brow with a damp rag and a bowl of water.

I warn her not to get to close if he thrashes.

He won't know he's lashing out at her, he will think it's just in his dream.

She looks at me with haunted eyes, I can see the questions, but I shake my head.

I wont be answering that, not tonight. I dont fancy mopping up Potter so I stay for second and third watch too.

I won't sleep while she doesnt. It's just after dawn when he finally comes to.

I know he's awake because he's talking to her normally and directly.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. You were right, we shouldn't have gone to Godric's Hollow"

She shakes her head

_"No, I wanted to go too. I was so sure the sword would be there. What happened harry? Was the snake hiding? _

_Did it come out and kill her and then attack you?"_

Potter shakes his head

"No, she _was_ the snake. I don't understand."

I clear my throat from the doorway. Potter stares at me as if he has forgotten about me

"Blimey, Malfoy, now I feel really bad. I completely forgot about you when I grabbed Hermione"

I wave a hand dismissively

"No worries potter, Hermione had already made sure to keep hold of me,

but if its a choice between the two of us I would rather you save her anyway"

Hermione begins to protest and Potter says

"I would anyway, regardless of what you want. So cheers."

I laugh and Hermione is turning red in anger. I sit next to her and stroke her cheek.

**"I know you don't like that love but it is what it is.**

**Boyfriends and brothers will always put you above everyone else, even themselves"**

she pouts but doesn't say anything else. I clear my throat and continue

**"anyway, the snake wasn't actually her, it just looked like it"**

He looks at me questioningly. I close my eyes and take deep breaths trying not to vomit when I speak about it.

**"I...the bedroom..."**

I run outside and empty my stomach. I can hear Potter asking Hermione

"What was in the bedroom?"

_"I don't know Harry, he wouldn't let me go in there, then we were coming to get you."_

He looks to me for answers when I return and I try not to gag again.

**"You noticed the smell right?"**

He nods

"yeah, like mold and mildew and old person, but under all that it was like spoiled meat or something."

I nod

**"Or something. It was death. The bedroom was a nightmare. It was...just...I'm not describing it. It was bad, ok. **

**That was not Bathilda it was some sort of disguise magic. I don't know. **

**Anyway, he was pretty pissed. I saw him as we were going. **

**Luckily I was under the cloak, so even if he saw my feet or something he doesn't know who I am."**

Potter closes his eyes.

"I should have known. She wouldn't talk in front of Hermione.

It was parseltongue, of course I would understand it, but she knew not to give it away in front of her.

Then I could feel how excited he was t the prospect of getting me, finishing it where it started.

He's never been so angry before. I saw the entire memory of the night he killed my parents.

If only I had managed to kill the snake then it would have been worth it."

He gets up

_"No Harry, you need rest, besides we don't know if there's any poison in that wound."_

He shakes his head.

"There's not, she wasn't supposed to kill me. Anyway, you two look like someone boxed your eyes.

Give me my wand and ill keep watch."

Hermione has tears in her eyes

_"er Harry...about your wand"_

"Wheres my wand Hermione?"

She holds it out, it's barely still connected by the feather inside.

_"As we left I cast a blasting curse, it ricocheted, and well..."_

"yeah, I felt it hit my hand. Repair it please"

_"Harry, it doesn't work like that with wands. Remember when Ron broke his? There was no fixing it."_

"Just try Hermione, please"

"Reparo"

The wand seals back together

"Lumos"

A small spark and fizzle.

"Expelliarmus"

Hermiones wand jumped slightly but stayed. The wand cracks back in two.

He tucks it into his rucksack with his other sentimental items and says

"It was an accident, its done now, loan me your wand then."

I am surprised when she hands it over. But then I never had any real friends.

I suppose I would let my mother use my wand if she needed, its the same idea I suppose.

Potter pretends he isn't upset about the wand but I know he is.

I shuffle her off to bed.

**"C'mon love, we both need sleep and he needs time to process. I would be pretty upset if my wand broke."**

She lays against my chest and sobs until she falls asleep, I stroke her hair, murmuring to her.

Once she is asleep I cast a drying spell on my shirt and drift off myself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- The wonderful world of Harry Potter, and all cannon characters and occurrences **

**belong to JK Rowling. Not Me :(**

**A/N: sorry, i know sometimes my tenses switch from current to past, I'm tired and dont feel like editing anymore right now. hope you all enjoy! **

I wake up to find Hermione pouring over a book.

She's well over halfway through, so that must mean she didn't sleep much.

I lay there watching her read for a while. She closes the book with a dull thud, and rubs her eyes.

"**Couldn't sleep?"**

She nearly jumps out of her skin when I speak. Then she shakes her head.

"_No, I just know Harry must be so angry with me."_

I give her a disbelieving look.

"**Don't be daft, Hermione. He is angry, no doubt, but not at you."**

She doesn't look convinced. She stares off into space and eventually I fall back asleep.

Shouting pulls me from sleep, and I gaze around the tent. Hermione isn't in here.

Then I realize, it's her and Potter shouting at each other.

I don't know what about, I just hear snippets

Dumbledore... muggles... dark arts... greater good... Grindlewald...he was young...

I slowly make my way out, careful not to tread on the teacups on the ground near the entrance.

I notice the book Hermione was reading chucked on the ground carelessly.

The life and lies of Albus Dumbledore by Rita Skeeter. Why would they believe this rubbish?

I pick the book up and start to thumb through it.

Hermione looks about to cry, she whispers

"_He loved you Harry, I know he did."_

Potter shakes his head.

"Whoever he loved it wasn't me. Thanks for the tea. I'm not tired. Go back to sleep."

He sits back down at the entrance. It was clearly a dismissal.

Hermione snatches the book from my hands as she walks past,

she wordlessly ruffles Potter's hair before turning back inside.

It is a gesture of affection to let him know she's not taking his anger personally.

I find myself annoyed and slightly jealous. Potter pointedly ignores me.

With an annoyed sigh I turn and go back inside. Potter stays on watch all day.

It's starting to snow around midnight when Hermione forces him to let someone else watch.

He grudgingly gives in, and quickly folds the map he is always shuffling through.

He goes and lays down, but within half an hour I can hear him groaning and thrashing.

He's having nightmares again. I sit with Hermione, huddled in a blanket.

Several times Hermione gasps and startles, as if she's seen someone.

The snow in the dark plays tricks on you. The sneakoscope is silent, but I'm still on edge.

Potter wakes after only a couple hours. Hermione tells him that she felt like someone was watching

and even that she thought she saw someone, but it must have just been her eyes playing tricks.

Potter looks at the sneakoscope and says

"Why don't we pack up early, and go. Somewhere with more cover this time."

We all nod and Hermione suggests we apparate under the cloak. Just in case.

Half an hour later, the tent is packed in the bag, Potter has the horcrux on and we're all huddled under the cloak.

This is especially difficult for me as I'm a fair bit taller than these 2.

Hermione holds onto us and apparates us away again.

We land in a forest, the trees are tall and the canopy almost completely blocks the sky.

There is still snow coming down, but at least the wind is not so piercing here. Potter asks

"Where are we?"

She's shoulder deep in her bag when she answers

"_Forest of Dean. Mum and dad took me camping here once when I was a kid."_

I start the protective enchantments as Potter helps Hermione get the tent set up.

We spend the day taking turns napping and staring out the tent flap.

It's still very cold, and we all have on as many layers as we can manage

and huddle around the little blue flames that Hermione produces that can be scooped into a jar.

I always did find that to be a very clever bit of magic.

Once darkness fell, Potter insisted the 2 of us go to bed, and he would take first watch.

He pulls the pillow and quilt from his bunk and settles outside the doorway.

As I drift off all I hear is the shuffling of parchment as he opens the Marauder's map.

Silence. That is what wakes me. Potter is on watch, but I don't hear the shuffling of the map.

I get up, careful not to disturb Hermione. Maybe Potter just fell asleep. I step outside and Potter's not there.

His footprints are though. I follow them as quietly as possible, silencing my feet in the crunching snow.

I walk slowly and with purpose, on guard, wary of my surroundings.

As I come to the edge of a clearing I see a small pond, and Weasley is pulling Potter out of it.

In his hand is a silver sword.

"ARE-YOU-MENTAL?!"

Weasley yells at Potter. I can't hear the rest of their conversation as I'm too far away.

I decide to see what's happening instead and I call out

"Potter, where'd you go?"

They both whip around, but lower their wands once they see its me.

He continues dressing, shivering violently, and waves a dismissive hand at me.

"Tell you later, with Hermione"

He turned back to Weasley.

"Why're you here?"

Weasley turned red and stared at the ground, and mumbled and stuttered.

"Well,...er. I mean, I'd like to come back...if you guys will..I mean, if you want me to"

Potter just stares at him so he says.

"Oh yeah, I got it out. That's why you jumped in, right?"

Potter nods

"Yeah, but I don't understand. How did you get here? How did you find us?"

Weasley shrugs

"Long story, I've been looking for you for hours, it's a big forest.

I was just thinking I'd have to sleep under a tree and wait for morning

when I saw that deer coming and you following."

"You didn't see anyone else?"

"No, I was too busy saving your arse from drowning and hypothermia.

So how did the sword get in that pool?"

Potter shrugs

"Whoever cast the Patronus must have put it there."

"You reckon this is the real one?"

asked Weasley

"I reckon it is, since the bloody Horcrux tried to kill me. But lets find out, yeah?"

said Potter.

I'm being essentially ignored. I watch with interest as they set the locket on a large flat boulder.

Potter says

"OK, I'm going to have to speak to it for it to open. As soon is it opens Ron, I want you to kill it.

I don't know how it will react, but the bit of riddle in that diary tried to kill me."

Weasley splutters

"No. Harry, I cant. That things affect me worse than anyone"

"That's exactly why you should do it. Plus you got the sword out of the pool."

Potter reasons. Weasley nods reluctantly. I have my wand at the ready, suddenly on edge.

Potter leaned forward and hissed, like he had in second year and the locket popped open.

I edged closer until I was able to see that there were a pair of dark eyes behind the glass.

Suddenly the locket hissed

_**"I have seen your heart Ron Weasley, and it is mine!"**_

Potter was yelling

"Don't listen to it! Stab it!"

_**"I have seen your dreams and I have seen your fears.** _

_**Least loved, always, by the mother who craved a daughter…**_

_**Least loved, now, by the girl who prefers your Enemy…**_

_**Second best, always, eternally overshadowed by your so called best friend…"**_

"Ron, stab it now!"

Potter bellowed.

Out of the locket's two windows, there bloomed a dark mist taking the shapes of myself, Hermione and Potter.

Ron yelled in shock and backed away. Potter jumped back as if burned, and I instinctively stumbled backwards.

The Locket-Potter was now speaking with Voldemort's voice and Weasley was gazing, mesmerized, into its face.

Locket-Potter jeered.

**_"Why return? We were better without you, happier without you, glad of your absence…_**

**_We laughed at your stupidity, your cowardice, your presumption—"_**

**_"Presumption!"_**

Echoed the Locket-Hermione, who was more beautiful and yet more terrible than the real Hermione:

She swayed, cackling, before Ron, who looked horrified yet transfixed, the sword hanging pointlessly at his side.

**_"Who could look at you, who would ever look at you, beside Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter? _**

**_What have you ever done, compared with the Chosen One and the Defiant One? _**

**_What are you, compared with the Boy Who Lived and the boy who turned on the Dark Lord?"_**

"Ron, stab it, STAB IT!"

Potter yelled, but Weasley did not move

_**"Your mother confessed, that she would have preferred me as a son, would be glad to exchange…"**_

said Locket-Potter

_**"Who wouldn't prefer him, what woman would take you, you are nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing"**_

crooned Locket-Hermione,

The Locket-Draco sneered down at him

_**"You will never deserve her, never be worthy. Even your own best friend prefers me, **_

_**his former enemy, to you. You are nothing but a poor, worthless, piece of ginger rubbish"**_

Locket-Hermione entwined herself around Locket-Draco, wrapping him in a close embrace: Their lips met.

On the ground, Ron's face filled with anguish. He raised the sword high, his arms shaking.

"Do it, Ron!"

Harry yelled. For a moment it looked like Weasley was going to stab potter, who threw himself out of the way,

then he brought the sword down and there was a clang of metal and a piercing scream. The vision was gone.

The three of us stared at each other then at the shattered locket. Weasley said

"bloody hell"

His eyes and cheeks were wet with tears and Potter and I wisely said nothing. The sword clanged as he dropped it.

He crouched down and hid his face against his arms and knees, shoulders shaking. I said

"**She cried for over a week when you left, you know."**

This seemed to reign in his tears a bit. Potter clapped him on the back and said

"Lets go back to camp yeah?"

Weasley said in a thick voice

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I left. I know I was a — a —"

Potter cut him off

"You've sort of made up for it tonight. Getting the sword. Finishing off the Horcrux. Saving my life."

"That makes me sound a lot cooler than I was,"

Weasley mumbled. Potter laughed

"Stuff like that always sounds cooler than it really was, I've been trying to tell you that for years."

They shared a brotherly hug and Potter said

"And now, all we've got to do is find the tent again."

I roll my eyes

"**It's this way you gits."**

I walked towards the trees and realized they weren't following me.

I turned around and Weasleys face was red.

"er...Malfoy, I reckon I owe you an apology. I didn't give you a chance really, and I overreacted.

I've been a right arse. Its just, there was this expectation that Hermione and I would get together,

and so I guess I was jealous"

I roll my eyes again

"**Look, Weasley, I reckon I owe you an apology too, and you too Potter, **

**since I don't think I've apologised properly to anyone except Hermione. **

**I was a bloody prick all these years. Mostly due to my father and my pride, but its no excuse really. **

**And Weasley, before we got together, Hermione was really torn up over it, **

**because she was afraid of hurting you and because everyone apparently expects you two to end up together.**

** Here's my opinion, firstly, fuck what everyone else expects. Secondly, Hermione is your best friend. **

**If you two were to date and it didn't work out, you would lose that friendship. Is it worth the risk to you?**

** Thirdly, what would your relationship be based on? **

**Its all well and good to be friends with someone and not have a lot of common interests, **

**but dating is a whole other game. **

"What's your point"

He asked. He wasn't being rude, he looked curious and was actually considering my words.

"**My point is you love quidditch and flying, you do not love reading, runes and arithmancy. **

**You probably want to be an auror with a stay at home wife and big family right?"**

He shrugged

"I suppose, yeah, that's what I would want."

"**When you were thinking about having all that with Hermione, did you think about what she would want?**

** Because Hermione doesn't love quidditch, she's terrified of flying, **

**she loves reading, runes, arithmancy, fighting for causes like house elf rights. **

**She wants a career and to travel. Eventually she will want to settle down and have maybe 2 or 3 kids **

**not a dozen, but not right away. The other thing is, you two drive each other crazy. **

**Like I said, its fine to be friends like that, but it wont work in a relationship. **

**I don't want her to lose her friendship with you Weasley, because its really important to her. **

**But I need you to realize that she is better as your friend than your wife. **

**And maybe then we can be civil as well."**

He stared at me for a few minutes the surprised me by offering his hand. As I shook it, he said

"You're right Malfoy. Hermione is my best friend.

And it will take me a while to completely clear the thought completely but I see your point,

it probably wouldn't work between us. I don't want to lose her. For her sake, if nothing else, we can be civil."

Potter shook his head

"You two are gits. And Malfoy you already know I'm over the past. Don't apologise for it again.

Now, I'm bloody freezing, Ron's got to be colder than me. Lets go."

"**Hermione, Hermione"**

I shook her shoulder and she curled further into her warm blankets.

I had to call her name several times to get her to wake up. She sat up, hair wild.

"_What is it, is everything OK? Where's Harry?"_

"**Everything's fine, love. There's someone here."**

"_What? What do you mean? Who?"_

"**Come see"**

I offered her my hand and she let me pull her out of bed.

I pulled her into the main area of the tent and she saw Weasley standing there dripping wet.

She stared and he gave her a small half smile. She launched herself forward...

and started punching every inch of him she could reach.

I couldn't help it. I doubled over in laughter, and Potter smirked as well. Weasley yelled

"Ouch — ow — gerroff! What the — ? Hermione — OW!"

"_You — complete —arse— Ronald — Weasley! You — crawl — back — here — after — weeks — and — weeks — _

_oh, where's my wand?"_

Each word was punctuated with a blow. Weasley backed toward me and Potter. She yells

"_Harry Potter, you give me my wand this instant!"_

"Hermione calm down."

Potter says

"_Don't you tell me to calm down!"_

she yells again. He raises the wand.

"Protego"

he sends up a shield charm knocking her onto her backside, spitting hair and glaring at him she wails

"_I came running after you! I called you! I begged you to come back!"_

"I know, Hermione, I'm sorry, I'm really —"

"_Oh, you're sorry! You come back after weeks —weeks— and you think it's all going to be all right if you just say sorry?" _

she screeches

"Well, what else can I say?"

Weasley shouted

"_Oh, I don't know! Rack your brains, Ron, that should only take a couple of seconds —"_

yelled Hermione with awful sarcasm. Potter interjected

"Hermione, that's a low blow, he just saved my —"

"_I don't care! I don't care what he's done! Weeks and weeks, we could have been dead for all he knew —"_

"I knew you weren't dead! Harry's all over the _Prophet,_ all over the radio, they're looking for you everywhere,

all these rumours and mental stories, I knew I'd hear straight off if you were dead,

you don't know what it's been like —"

bellowed Ron

"_What it's been like for you?"_

She cut him off. she had reached a level of indignation that rendered her temporarily speechless,

and Weasley seized his opportunity.

"I wanted to come back the minute I'd disapparated, but I walked straight into a gang of snatchers, Hermione,

and I couldn't go anywhere!"

"A gang of what?"

asked Harry

"Snatchers, They're everywhere — gangs trying to earn gold by rounding up muggleborns and blood traitors,

there's a reward from the Ministry for every one captured.

I was on my own and I look like I might be school age;

they got really excited, thought I was a muggleborn in hiding.

I had to talk fast to get out of being dragged to the Ministry."

"What did you say to them?"

"Told them I was Stan Shunpike. First person I could think of."

"And they believed that?"

"They weren't the brightest. Anyway, they had a row about whether I was Stan or not.

There were five of them and only one of me and they'd taken my wand.

Then two of them got into a fight and while the others were distracted

I managed to hit the one holding me in the stomach, grabbed his wand,

Disarmed the bloke holding mine, and disapparated.

I didn't do it so well, splinched myself again, lost some fingernails, and I came out miles from where you were.

By the time I got back to that bit of riverbank where we'd been … you'd gone."

"_Gosh, what a gripping story. You must have been simply terrified. Meanwhile we went to Godric's Hollow and, _

_let's think, what happened there, Harry? Oh yes, You-Know-Who's snake turned up, it nearly killed us, _

_and then You-Know-Who himself arrived and missed us by about a second. Imagine losing fingernails, Harry! _

_That really puts our sufferings into perspective, doesn't it?"_

she said, her voice dripping venomous sarcasm

"Hermione, Ron just saved my life."

Potter said quietly. She pretended not to hear him. And plopped down on the floor with her arms crossed,

refusing to look at Weasley. I sat down next to her

"**That's not fair, Hermione. You have to give him a chance."**

She stared at me indignantly

"_You're taking his side?"_

She tried to stand up to storm away and I caught her around the waist and pulled her back down in my lap.

"**Oh, no you don't. You are not running away. I'm not taking sides. I'm trying to be neutral and diplomatic. **

**It's only fair to give him a chance."**

She huffed and crossed her arms.

"_One thing I would like to know, though, how exactly did you find us tonight? That's important. _

_Once we know, we'll be able to make sure we're not visited by anyone else we don't want to see."_

Ron glared at her, then pulled a small silver object from his jeans pocket.

"This."

She had to look to see what he was showing us.

"_The Deluminator?" _

she asked, so surprised she forgot to look angry.

"I don't know how it works or why it happened then and not any other time,

because I've been wanting to come back ever since I left.

But I was listening to the radio really early on Christmas morning and I heard … I heard you."

He was looking at Hermione.

"_You heard me on the radio?"_

"No, I heard you coming out of my pocket. Your voice, it came out of this."

_"And what exactly did I say?"_

she asked with a mix of skepticism and curiosity.

"My name. 'Ron.' And you said … something about a wand. …"

Hermione turned a fiery shade of scarlet.

It had been the first time Ron's name had been said aloud

Hermione had mentioned it when talking about repairing Harry's wand.

"So I took it out, it didn't seem different or anything, but I was sure I'd heard you. So I clicked it.

And the light went out in my room, but another light appeared right outside the window.

It was a ball of light, kind of pulsing, and bluish, like that light you get around a Portkey, you know?"

"Yeah,"

we all said together automatically.

"I knew this was it, I grabbed my stuff and packed it, then I put on my rucksack and went out into the garden.

The little ball of light was hovering there, waiting for me,

and when I came out it bobbed along a bit and I followed it behind the shed and then it …

well, it went inside me."

"Sorry?" said Harry, sure he had not heard correctly.

"It sort of floated toward me, right to my chest, and then —

it just went straight through. I could feel it, it was hot.

And once it was inside me I knew what I was supposed to do,

I knew it would take me where I needed to go. So I disapparated and came out on the side of a hill.

There was snow everywhere. …"

"**We were there. We spent two nights there, **

**and the second night we kept thinking we could hear someone moving around in the dark!" **

I confirmed

"Yeah, well, that would've been me, your protective spells work, anyway,

because I couldn't see you and I couldn't hear you. I was sure you were around, though.

I ended up sleeping under a tree and waited for one of you to appear.

I thought you'd have to show yourselves when you packed up the tent."

"_No, actually, we disapparated under the Invisibility Cloak as an extra precaution. _

_And we left really early, because, as Draco said, we'd heard somebody blundering around."_

"Well, I stayed on that hill all day, hoping you guys would appear.

But when it started to get dark I knew I must have missed you, so I clicked the Deluminator again,

the blue light came out and went inside me, and I disapparated and arrived here in these woods.

I still couldn't see you, so I just had to hope one of you would show yourselves in the end — and Harry did.

Well, I saw the doe first, obviously."

Weasley said

"_You saw what?"_

Potter explained how he saw the doe and followed it to the pool.

The sword was in it, so he dove in, but didn't think to take the horcrux off and it had tried to kill him.

Weasley told how he saw Potter jump in and not come up, so he jumped in and saved him and got the sword.

He got right up to the point where he was about to destroy the horcrux and hesitated. I jumped in

"**and then Weasley stabbed it. It sort of screamed and then started smoking."**

She began questioning how it went so easily and Potter threw it in her lap, effectively shutting her up.

There was some unspoken agreement between us that Hermione did not need to know

about what had happened with the locket.

Potter finally lowered the shield charm, and turned to Weasley

"Say, did you say you got away with an extra wand?"

"Yeah I figure its always good to have a spare"

"You're right about that. Mines broken"

"What?"

Hermione stood up at that moment, put the horcrux in her bag and went back to bed without a word.

"I think that's the best you can hope for mate."

Potter said, patting him on the shoulder

"**At least she didn't hex you, or break your nose. Witch has a mean right hook"**

I say, cringing at the memory. They laugh.

Weasley says

"Yeah, remember those birds she set on me?"

"_Still haven't ruled it out"_

Came her muffled reply

We decided to vacate the tent and let her cool down.

While Weasley gets changed and gives Potter the spare wand I go into the bedroom, and kneel down next to her.

I kiss her fingers and her forehead

"**Alright love? We're going to go outside and practice OK?" **

She nods

"_I love you Draco"_

"**As I love you. We talked you know. Me and Weasley. I think he understands now. **

**He said he's working on accepting that you two will only ever be friends. **

**He doesn't want to jeopardise that."**

She stares, open mouthed

"_How did you manage that?"_

"**I told him almost the exact same thing I told you."**

She smiled slightly and I walked out.

We spent the majority of the day outside, relishing in the feeling of actually doing some physical activity.

When we got tired of duelling, we did some sparring.

3 blokes who normally play quidditch being cooped up in a tent need some sort of physical exertion.

I was sore, but in a good way, when we all sat down to dinner that night.

Hermione had made a pretty good beef stew out of tinned vegetables and beef, and powdered gravy

and we had chunks of crusty bread with it.

She had insisted that we go somewhere muggle a few weeks ago, so she could stock up.

Apparently muggles eat a lot less freshly prepared food than wizards, so they have all these neat things

like powdered soup that you just add to water and almost everything comes in a tin.

Once we were all full and content, Hermione pulled out the book again.

She had a glint in her eye and I knew she was up to something. She opened the book and said

"_Harry, look at this. There's a copy of a letter in here from Dumbledore. _

_Look at the signature. It's that mark again. It keeps cropping up."_

Potter took the book, and then showed me and Weasley.

We filled Weasley in about having seen it in Beedle the Bard, and on the headstone at Godric's Hollow.

Potter turned to her, sighing.

"Well, spit it out, then Hermione, you wouldn't bring it up if you didn't have an idea."

"_Get a good nights sleep boys, I want to go see Xenophilius Lovegood."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I am not JK Rowling, I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N- I'm so sorry. I honestly am not impressed with this chapter, but I've written and rewritten it, and I think this is as good as it gets. The next few chapters may take a while, as I'm having a hard time getting the wording right, and I have to figure out what I'm going to do about incorporating Good!Draco into the capture/torture at Malfoy Manor. **

Hermione is still angry at Weasley. She refuses to speak to him.

She only shoots him dirty looks and gives him the cold shoulder.

Whenever he's around her he acts sombre and remorseful,

but as soon as we were out in the woods away from her, he became unbearably cheery. Constantly saying

"Someone's helped us! Someone's on our side! Someone sent that doe and the sword!"

As if we are unaware. I roll my eyes.

If I wasn't wanting for exercise, I would hide in the tent with Hermione just to avoid his irritating, cheery repetition.

Don't get me wrong. We're all in better spirits now.

The locket being destroyed is a huge step and makes everyone optimistic.

Potter can't wipe the grin off of his face, and he refuses to let Hermione's mood get him down.

Weasley is telling us what had been going on outside of our little bubble, and he asked

"How did you find out about the Taboo?"

Potter and I look at him, confused

"The what?"

"You lot have stopped saying You-Know-Who's name!"

Potter says

"Oh, well, it's just a bad habit we've slipped into, but I haven't got a problem calling him V —"

"NO!"

Weasley yells causing Potter to jump into the hedge and me to scowl at him.

"Sorry, but the name's been jinxed, Harry, that's how they track people!

It's kind of like the trace, that's how they found us in Tottenham Court Road!"

"Because we used his name?"

Potter asks incredulously.

"Exactly! It makes sense. Only people who were serious about standing up to him,

like Dumbledore and the Order, ever dared use it.

Now they've put a Taboo on it, anyone who says it is trackable — quick-and-easy way to find Order members!

They nearly got Kingsley —"

Weasley explains.

"WHAT?"

Potter yelps

"Yeah, a bunch of Death Eaters cornered him, Bill said, but he fought his way out.

He's on the run now, just like us. You don't reckon Kingsley could have sent that doe?"

Weasley asks.

"**His Patronus is a lynx, we saw it at the wedding, remember?"**

I interject.

"Oh yeah …"

Weasley looks dejected that his idea is wrong.

Potter and Weasley step a bit away, while I get distracted picking berries.

They're talking in hushed tones, so I can't catch the words, then Potter grimaces and says

"Dumbledore is dead, Ron."

I pale a bit, but they don't notice me

Weasley tries to interject but Potter cuts him off.

"Speaking of...have you seen what Skeeter wrote about him?"

They continue speaking while Potter practises with his new wand.

I don't care to hear about Dumbledore, so I make my way back to the tent to see if Hermione needs help planning.

I plop beside her on the couch.

"**Hey, need any help with anything?"**

She just shakes her head and continues reading. I sigh and summon a book of my own. 15 minutes later she says

"_I'm going to check on them"_

I follow her out of the tent, as she approaches. Potter is trying and nearly failing to enlarge and reduce a spider.

He looks frustrated and Weasley looks frightened. Finally Weasley grits out

"Can you stop that Harry!?"

"Sorry."

Potter mumbles. Hermione says

"_You just need to practice more. It's a matter of confidence."_

She looks anxious and guilty. It's eating at her.

She still feels responsible for what happened to Potter's wand at Godric's Hollow despite the fact that she saved us.

I can see Potter biting back the sarcastic remark and I nod a silent thank you to him.

When Weasley tries to smile at Hermione, she stomps off back to the tent.

We return around nightfall and Weasley pulls out the wireless and starts trying to tune it. He says

"There's this one program, wait till you hear it Harry, but they've got to move around and can't do it every night.

You need a password to tune in though and I missed the last one."

He went back to tapping the wireless with his wand and muttering random words under his breath,

when Hermione stood, he looked like he was afraid she was going to hex him.

"If it's bothering you, I can stop."

She doesn't respond, just looks down her nose at him, then walks over to Potter.

"_I think we should go to the Lovegoods tomorrow."_

She tells him. He grimaces.

"I don't know, Hermione. We don't want another Godric's Hollow."

She sighs

"You know we have to go Harry. Besides Luna should still be home for Christmas Holidays."

Weasley keeps interjecting his opinions, about how Hermione is right.

I roll my eyes at the painfully obvious attempts to get back in her good books.

She ignores him completely, and Potter finally relents.

The following morning we find ourselves just outside Ottery St. Catchpole, headed up into the hills.

We don't know exactly where the Lovegoods live but we know it's in this vicinity.

Weasley is leading the way, as he knows the area best. Potter keeps looking longingly into the distance.

Hermione whispers to me

"_He's missing Ginny. She should be home for Christmas as well, the burrow isn't far from here."_

"**Well, we can't risk it."**

I respond. She nods sadly. Weasley stops to let Potter catch up.

"I miss them too mate."

Hermione scoffs and coldly says

"_It's not as if you haven't just seen them!"_

Weasley looks at her dumbfounded.

"What? I haven't been at the burrow. That would have gone over well, yeah?

Just waltz in, and tell them I left you lot.

Fred and George would have had a go at me,Mum would have taken it out of my hide,

and I don't even want to imagine the hexes Ginny would have thrown my way."

Potter turned to him

"Where have you been then?"

"Bill and Fleur's new place. It's called shell cottage.

Bill wasn't impressed with what I'd done, but he didn't go on about it. Nobody else knows I was there.

Bill and Fleur didn't go home for Christmas,

told mum they wanted to spend their first Christmas as newly weds at their own home."

We walked for hours, finding nothing but an abandoned cottage,

so we disapparated a bit further north into the hills.

We continued walking further into the hills and Potter dropped back to walk beside us.

He leaned over to Hermione and said

"Are you still angry with him?"

She rolled her eyes and said

"_I'm always angry with him."_

I chuckled, but before I could say anything Weasley yelled out

"Aha!. That has to be it. Only Luna would live in a giant rook."

Weasley exclaimed while pointing to the top of the tallest hill.

The house rose like a great black cylinder cutting vertically across the pale sky. Hermione scoffed

"_It looks nothing like a bird!"_

Weasley rolls his eyes, and Potter and I snicker.

"Not a bird, a rook, like in wizard's chess."

Weasley explained. Hermione still look confused, so I said

"**The castles love, that sit beside the queen and king."**

her lips rounded into an 'O' as she took in the meaning.

Then she blushed in embarrassment at her lack of knowledge.

By this time, Weasley had sprinted halfway up the hill, and called out

"It's theirs, look.."

He pointed at the hand painted signs attached to the broken down gate. There were 3 and they read-

THE QUIBBLER. EDITOR: X. LOVEGOOD.

PICK YOUR OWN MISTLETOE.

KEEP OFF THE DIRIGIBLE PLUMS.

Weasley started to walk in and Hermione said

"_Wait...We have to decide...should Draco go under the invisibility cloak or should I disguise him again? _

_I know the Lovegood's are on our side, but seeing as he's supposed to be dead, _

_I think the fewer people who see him, the better."_

Potter nodded.

"I reckon you're right Hermione, just give him a glamour though.

I'm not sure if the cloak will be feasible in the house or not."

She turns to me and furrows her brow, thinking, then she points her wand.

She darkens my hair to a medium brown and makes my featured rounder and more nondescript.

Potter nods and makes his way up the path. When Xenophilius Lovegood flung the door open we all stared.

He had looked odd at the wedding, with egg yolk yellow robes, but now he looked like he belonged in a loony bin.

His white candy floss hair was stringy and dirty, he was barefoot and wore a stained nightshirt,

and one of his eyes pointed inwards toward his nose. He stared at Potter, then eventually invited us in.

The kitchen was round and odd looking, and flowers, birds and insects were painted in bright colours,

it was quite overwhelming, upstairs there was something banging and clunking and we followed him up.

The banging and clunking it turned out was coming from the printing press,

which was squeezed into the room along with several chairs, a couch, some end tables,

piles of books and parchment and various strange looking models and figurines.

The man began to question Potter as to why he was there when Hermione cried out in shock.

"_Mr. Lovegood, what is that?"_

She was pointing at an enormous, gray spiral horn that had been mounted on the wall.

As soon as I saw what she was talking about my eyes went wide. What kind of idiot was this guy?

"It is the horn of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack,"

He said. Hermione spoke to him as if speaking to a small exasperating child.

"_No it isn't!"_

"Hermione, now's not the moment —"

muttered Potter, embarrassed.

"_But Harry, it's an Erumpent horn! It's an extraordinarily dangerous thing to have in a house!"_

I had hold of her arm and was pulling her across the room away from it.

Weasley was edging away as fast as he could without toppling the clutter.

Potter looked clueless, but followed our lead and asked

"How d'you know it's an Erumpent horn?"

"_There's a description in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them! _

_Mr. Lovegood, you need to get rid of it straight away, don't you know it can explode at the slightest touch?"_

The man, who was clearly insane, started rambling on about the imaginary beast it supposedly belongs to,

claiming he bought it as a Christmas gift for Luna.

Hermione was giving him facts, and clearly upsetting him, because he suddenly cut her off and glared at Potter.

"Why exactly have you come here, Mr. Potter?"

"We need some help,"

Potter said quickly, before Hermione could start again.

He seemed simultaneously terrified and mesmerized.

The man was stuttering and muttering about it being dangerous, and his eyes were darting around.

The man seemed completely paranoid. Hermione spoke gently

"_Where's Luna? Let's see what she thinks."_

Xenophilius gulped, then said in a shaky voice

"Luna is down at the stream, fishing for Freshwater Plimpies. She … she will like to see you.

I'll go and call her and then — yes, very well. I shall try to help you."

He disappeared down the staircase and we heard the door open and close.

Weasley was ranting about the man being a coward.

Hermione agreed, and warned us to keep away from that horn, not that I needed reminding.

I crossed to the window on the far side of the room, down below I could see a stream,

a thin, glittering ribbon lying far below them at the base of the hill. We're very high up.

Suddenly Mr. Lovegood reappeared, said Luna would be there soon, and offered us some weird purple 'tea'.

It was disgusting and I didn't take more than 1 sip. The man finally asked how he could help and Potter said

"Well, it's about the symbol you were wearing around your neck at the wedding. I was wondering, what is it?"

The man looked at Potter like he was insane, then answered as if it were obvious.

"Why, it's the deathly hallows of course."

"_**The what?"**_

We all asked simultaneously.

"I'm not surprised that you haven't heard of them, very few wizards believe.

One wears the symbol to reveal oneself to other believers, in the hope that they might help one with the Quest."

"I'm sorry, I still don't really understand."

Potter said, trying not to gag on the foul drink.

"_But what are the Deathly Hallows?"_

asked Hermione.

"I assume that you are all familiar with "The Tale of the Three Brothers'?"

The odd man asked.

Hermione, Weasley and myself all said yes, but potter said no.

Xenophilius nodded gravely.

"Well, well, Mr. Potter, the whole thing starts with 'The Tale of the Three Brothers' … I have a copy somewhere. …"

"_I've got a copy, Mr. Lovegood, I've got it right here."_

Hermione said and she pulled out _The Tales of Beedle the Bard _from the small, beaded bag.

She read the story to us and the man said

"Well there you have it."

Our confusion must have shown on our faces

"Those are the Deathly Hallows"

said Xenophilius. He picked up a quill and a torn piece of parchment and began to draw.

"The Elder Wand,"

he said, and he drew a straight vertical line upon the parchment.

"The Resurrection Stone,"

he said, and he added a circle on top of the line.

"The Cloak of Invisibility,"

he finished, enclosing both line and circle in a triangle, to make the symbol.

"Together, the Deathly Hallows."

"_But there's no mention of the words 'Deathly Hallows' in the story"_

said Hermione. The man smugly said

"Well, of course not, that is a children's tale, told to amuse rather than to instruct.

Those of us who understand these matters, however, recognize that the ancient story refers to three objects,

or Hallows, which, if united, will make the possessor master of Death."

We just stared and the man who muttered about Luna having enough plimpies soon. Weasley broke the silence

When you say 'master of Death' —"

"Master,Conqueror, Vanquisher. Whichever term you prefer."

The man said, waving an airy hand.

"_But then … do you mean …that you believe these objects — these Hallows — actually exist?"_

It was obvious Hermione was trying to keep the scepticism out of her voice.

Xenophilius raised his eyebrows again.

"Well, of course."

"_But, Mr. Lovegood, how can you possibly believe — ?"_

He cut Hermione off

"Luna has told me all about you, young lady, you are, I gather, not unintelligent, but painfully limited.

Narrow. Close-minded."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and Potter and Weasley looked to be holding their breath. Potter whispered to me

"Last time somebody talked to Hermione like that was third year divination, she kind of freaked out."

Hermione shot Potter a glare then turned back to Luna's father

"Mr. Lovegood, we all know that there are such things as Invisibility Cloaks. They are rare, but they exist. But —"

The man cut her off once more.

"Ah, but the Third Hallow is a _true_ Cloak of Invisibility, Miss Granger!

I mean to say, it is not a travelling cloak imbued with a Disillusionment Charm, or carrying a Bedazzling Hex,

or else woven from Demiguise hair, which will hide one initially but fade with the years until it turns opaque.

We are talking about a cloak that really and truly renders the wearer completely invisible,

and endures eternally, giving constant and impenetrable concealment, no matter what spells are cast at it.

How many cloaks have you ever seen like _that,_ Miss Granger?"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer, then closed it again. She glanced at us.

We were all thinking the same thing.

It so happened that a cloak exactly like the one Xenophilius had just described

was in the room with us at that very moment.

The man seemed to not notice our silent exchange because he said

"Exactly, none of you have ever seen such a thing. The possessor would be immeasurably rich, would he not?"

"_All right, say the Cloak existed … what about the stone, how can that be real?"_

Hermione pressed on.

"Prove that it is not,"

He said. Hermione looked outraged.

"_But that's...that's completely ridiculous! _

_I mean, you could claim that anything is real if the only basis for believing in it is that nobody's proved it doesn't exist!"_

"Yes, you could, I am glad to see that you are opening your mind a little."

Hermione looked ready to blow her top, so Potter cut in

"So the Elder Wand, you think that exists too?"

"Oh, well, in that case there is endless evidence, The Elder Wand is the Hallow that is most easily traced,

because of the way in which it passes from hand to hand.

The possessor of the wand must capture it from its previous owner, if he is to be truly master of it.

The bloody trail of the Elder Wand is splattered across the pages of Wizarding history."

The man said, rattling off a list of wizards who had supposedly possessed it throughout history.

Hermione refuted none of it.

"So where do you think the Elder Wand is now?"

Potter asked. I would have, but figured it best to speak as little as possible. The man sighed wistfully.

"Alas, who knows? Who knows where the Elder Wand lies hidden? The trail goes cold with Arcus and Livius.

Who can say which of them really defeated Loxias, and which took the wand?

And who can say who may have defeated them? History, alas, does not tell us."

There was a pause. Finally Hermione asked

"Does the Peverell family have anything to do with the Deathly Hallows?"

The man's eyes went round as saucers.

"But you have been misleading me, young lady! I thought you were new to the Hallows Quest!

Many of us Questers believe that the Peverells have everything to do with the Hallows!"

"Who are the Peverells?"

Weasley asked

"That was the name on the grave with the mark on it, in Godric's Hollow, Ignotus Peverell."

Hermione replied. Xenophilius pointed and said

"Exactly! The sign of the Deathly Hallows on Ignotus's grave is conclusive proof!

Proof that the three brothers in the story were actually the three Peverell brothers, Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus!

That they were the original owners of the Hallows!"

Hermione scoffed. Suddenly the man stood up and gathered our teacups. As he hurried down the stairs he called

"You all will stay for dinner of course?"

Once we were certain the man was out of earshot we discussed it in whispers.

Hermione said

"_it's utter rubbish of course" _

Weasley pointed out

"Harry's cloak has to be at least 25 years old by now, and it was still in perfect condition.

Plus, it hasn't been damaged by any of the spells it has been hit with, and it can't be summoned."

I piped up

"**It's true, I've seen them before, but never one that has held up this well and for so long. **

**Any warding spell to keep it from being summoned would need refreshing too, **

**if it's an ordinary invisibility cloak."**

Hermione said

"Well, It's obvious which one would be best."

Potter said the stone, Weasley said the wand and Hermione and I said the cloak.

We all laughed. Weasley said

"You're supposed to say the cloak, but if you have an unbeatable wand, who needs to be invisible?"

Hermione rolled her eyes

"_The wand would only attract trouble."_

"Not if you keep your trap shut!"

Said Weasley. Hermione looked at him sceptically

_"Yes, but could you keep your trap shut? _

_The only true thing he said to us was that there have been stories about extra-powerful wands for hundreds of years. _

_The Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny, they crop up under different names through the centuries, _

_usually in the possession of some Dark wizard who's boasting about them. _

_Professor Binns mentioned some of them, but — oh, it's all nonsense. _

_Wands are only as powerful as the wizards who use them. _

_Some wizards just like to boast that theirs are bigger and better than other people's."_

I grinned at her accidental innuendo. Potter said

"But how do you know, that those wands — the Deathstick and the Wand of Destiny — aren't the same wand,

surfacing over the centuries under different names?"

"**What, and they're all really the Elder Wand, made by Death?"**

I asked incredulously. Weasley turned to Potter and asked

"So why would you take the stone?"

"Well, if you could bring people back, we could have Sirius … Mad-Eye … Dumbledore … my parents. …"

None of us smiled. Potter continued

"But according to Beedle the Bard, they wouldn't want to come back, would they?

I don't suppose there have been loads of other stories about a stone that can raise the dead, have there?"

Hermione shook her head sadly.

_"No. Beedle probably took the idea from the Sorcerer's Stone;_

_you know, instead of a stone to make you immortal, a stone to reverse death."_

The smell from the kitchen was awful and I pulled my shirt over my nose causing the others to laugh.

As we talked in whispers, Potter moved around the room, only half listening. He was staring up the staircase.

He began to climb and had reached the next level by the time Hermione

reprimanded him for nosing around while Mr. Lovegood was gone.

Potter was staring around the room at the top of the staircase. Hermione noticed and said

"_Harry, What's wrong?"_

Before he could answer her, Mr. Lovegood returned to the sitting room. Harry narrowed his gaze

"Where's Luna, Mr. Lovegood?"

The man didn't answer so Potter repeated himself.

"Where's Luna?"

The man froze, obviously caught out. Potter said

"Her clothes are gone, her bed hasn't been slept in, her room is all dusty. Where is she?

And why do you keep looking out of the window?"

The man threw the tray, trying to distract us,

but we had our wands drawn before he could even get his hand in his pocket. He whispered. distraught

"They took my Luna, they were mad about what I been writing.

They took my Luna and I don't know where she is, what they've done to her.

But they might give her back to me if I — if I —"

"_Hand over Harry?"_

Hermione finished for him.

"They will be here at any moment. I must save Luna. I cannot lose Luna. You must not leave."

He spread his arms in front of the staircase. Potter said

"Don't make us hurt you, get out of the way, Mr. Lovegood."

Hermione screamed. Figures on broomsticks were flying past the windows.

As we looked away from him, Xenophilius drew his wand. Potter realized our mistake just in time:

He launched himself sideways, shoving us out of harm's way as the Stunning Spell soared across the room

and hit the Erumpent horn. There was a massive explosion.

Fragments of wood and paper and rubble flew in all directions, along with an impenetrable cloud of thick white dust.

Potter flew through the air, Hermione screamed, Ron yelped, and there were a series of sickening metallic thuds,

as Xenophilius was blasted backward down the spiral stairs.

We were half buried in rubble and could barely breathe or see for dust.

Half of the ceiling had fallen in and most of the printing press lay on its side,

blocking the top of the staircase to the kitchen.

Hermione, who was not trapped under any rubble, was coated in dust looking like a statue.

She pressed her finger to her lips. The door downstairs crashed open.

There was a bang and a scream of pain from Xenophilius. Then he pleaded

"No … no … upstairs … Potter!"

"I told you last week, Lovegood, we weren't coming back for anything less than some solid information!

Remember last week? When you wanted to swap your daughter for that stupid bleeding headdress?

And the week before when you thought we'd give her back if you offered us proof

there are Crumple Headed Snorkacks?"

"No — no — I beg you! It really is Potter! Really!"

sobbed Xenophilius.

"And now it turns out you only called us here to try and blow us up!"

roared the Death Eater.

"The place looks like it's about to fall in, Selwyn, the stairs are completely blocked.

Could try clearing it? Might bring the place down."

"You lying piece of filth, you've never seen Potter in your life, have you?

Thought you'd lure us here to kill us, did you? And you think you'll get your girl back like this?"

shouted the wizard named Selwyn.

"I swear … I swear … Potter's upstairs!"

"_Homenum revelio_"

said the voice at the foot of the stairs.

Hermione gasped, and I had the odd sensation that something was swooping low over me,

immersing my body in its shadow.

"There's someone up there all right, Selwyn,"

said the second man sharply.

"It's Potter, I tell you, it's Potter! Please … please … give me Luna, just let me have Luna. …"

sobbed Xenophilius.

"You can have your little girl, Lovegood, if you get up those stairs and bring me down Harry Potter.

But if this is a plot, if it's a trick, if you've got an accomplice waiting up there to ambush us,

we'll see if we can spare a bit of your daughter for you to bury."

Mr. Lovegood gave a wail of fear and despair. He was trying to get through the debris on the stairs.

"Come on, we've got to get out of here."

Potter said. He started to dig himself out under cover of all the noise Xenophilius was making on the staircase.

I was able to free myself almost as quickly as Hermione had. Weasley was buried deepest:

we climbed, as quietly as we could, over the wreckage, trying to lift a heavy chest of drawers off his legs.

Hermione managed to free Weasley with the use of a Hover Charm. She whispered

"_All right, do you trust me?"_

We nodded.

_"Okay then, Ron, you're going to put the cloak on."_

"Me? But Harry —"

_"Please, Ron! Draco, I'm going to disillusion you._

_Harry, hold on tight to my hand, Ron, Draco, grab my shoulders. Hold tight, no matter what, do not let go."_

Hermione tapped her wand over my head. Harry held out his left hand. Ron vanished beneath the Cloak.

The printing press blocking the stairs was vibrating: Xenophilius was trying to shift it using a Hover Charm.

What was Hermione waiting for? She whispered

"_Hold tight. Hold tight … any second …"_

Xenophilius's paper-white face appeared over the top of the sideboard.

"_Obliviate_!"

cried Hermione, pointing her wand first into his face, then at the floor beneath them.

"_Deprimo_!"

She blasted a hole in the sitting room floor. We fell like boulders, holding onto her for dear life.

There was a scream from below, and we glimpsed two men trying to get out of the way

as rubble and broken furniture rained all around them from the shattered ceiling.

Hermione twisted in midair and two things rang in our ears as she dragged us once more into darkness.

The thundering of the collapsing house and shouts of "Potter, It's really Potter!"

We landed in what appeared to be the corner of a field. By the time Potter, Weasley and I got to our feet,

Hermione was already running a circle, casting protective enchantments.

Weasley was ranting about Lovegood being a 'treacherous old bleeder.'

and telling Hermione how brilliant she is for getting us out of there. Hermione couldn't stand the praise.

She burst into tears.

"_Oh, I hope they don't kill him"_

"Who cares, he betrayed Harry!"

Said Weasley. Hermione shook her head.

"_Don't you get it Ron? He was just trying to save Luna. She's his daughter, and they only have each other. _

_He would do anything to protect her. That's why I did what I did. _

_Since they saw Harry, maybe they will let Luna go, or at least not kill her dad. _

_I couldn't let them see you, because you are supposed to be at the burrow dying of spattergroit and if they saw you, _

_then your family would be in even more danger, and I didn't want to chance it with Draco."_

Potter hugged her and told her he understood. Weasley looked a bit dumbfounded and said

"I didn't think about it like that. But what about your parent's 'Mione?"

I grimaced. That nickname just grates on my nerves. Ugh.

She was suddenly very interested in studying her shoes and she mumbled.

"_My Parent's don't exist. There is no one for the death eaters to find. _

_I modified their memories and gave them new identities before I sent them to Australia. _

_They don't know about me, they don't even know they have a child. No one will be able to connect them to me. _

_If we make it through, then I'll go lift the memory charm and if not, _

_then they will live happily as they are for the rest of their lives."_

She sniffed and I could tell she was trying to hold back tears. I shot Weasley a dirty look.

He just stood there looking as if someone stupefied him.

I pulled Hermione against my chest and wrapped my arms around her. Weasley said

"Wow, 'Mione, you're really brave."

She lost her composure and couldn't hold back her sobs.

She soaked my shirt with her hot tears and I held onto her tightly,

wishing I could make all the broken pieces stick together again.


End file.
